Cuando la normalidad falla
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Sentenciado por un juez a seis meses de terapia tras un altercado, Eustass Kid es enviado por sus padres a una institución especializada donde conoce a Trafalgar Law, su excéntrico y misterioso compañero de habitación, que afirma estar allí por padecer alucinaciones. Kid x Law, Marco x Ace, Zoro x Sanji
1. Durante los próximos seis meses

Aquí vengo con uno de los nuevos fanfics de los que os he hablado :D

Esta historia empieza bastante ligerita, pero os aseguro que tiene una trama bien definida, aunque tardará unos capítulos en verse (ya tengo varios escritos :D)

He de deciros que la institución de este fic no se basa en los centros de salud mental convencionales, sino en esos carísimos para ricos (como los que salen en algunas series). Y lo de los ingresos se irá explicando, solo os digo que no es habitual que se ingrese de forma permanente a los pacientes (esto lo veréis al ir leyendo).

**Disclaimer:** Repetir esto tantas veces no es bueno para la moral… One Piece nmo me pertenece y no saco beneficio económico alguno con la publicación de esta historia. Hala, ¡¿contentos?! Si me disculpáis, me voy a llorar a un rincón.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Durante los próximos seis meses**

Eustass Kid llevaba toda la media hora de camino en el coche cagándose en el sistema judicial, en los jueces, en sus padres y en cualquier capullo que tuviese un trabajo relacionado de cualquier forma con el mundo de las leyes. Y, gracias a su extenso vocabulario en el tema, no se había repetido ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo.

Seis meses.

El joven pelirrojo había sido condenado a seis meses de terapia forzosa por mandar a un grupo de imbéciles al hospital en una pelea de bar la primera noche de verano, cuando había salido a celebrar con los compañeros de clase el que se hubiese acabado el curso. Vaya forma de pasar las vacaciones.

Y estaba seguro que el capullo del juez había soltado todo aquel discurso sobre indulgencia y segundas oportunidades para meterse a su padre en el bolsillo. Gusano. Y sus padres, siendo la respetada pareja de alta sociedad forrada hasta las cejas que eran, habían decidido que buscar un psicólogo cerca de su casa no era suficiente muestra de arrepentimiento y buena fe, así que habían optado en vez de eso por mandarlo a un centro especializado para la rehabilitación de personas con problemas.

Una especie de psiquiátrico para ricos camuflado como un centro de rehabilitación para poder tener a los pacientes ingresados ahorrándose toda la parafernalia de los psiquiátricos. Monstruosamente caro el sitio, por supuesto.

Y por eso habían salido de su lujosa urbanización a las afueras y se dirigían al centro a las cinco de la tarde, encontrándose con todo el atasco que a esa hora ocupaba las calles de la ciudad. Porque esa iba a ser la primera noche de encierro de Eustass Kid.

Su madre le estaba hablando, dándole un montón de consejos de cómo comportarse que ambos sabían que no iba a seguir. Su padre se había negado a ir, demasiado decepcionado como estaba con los líos en que no paraba de meterse su hijo pequeño. A Kid le daba igual, no soportaba al viejo y no soportaba la mierda de mundo en que se movían, razón por la que se alegraba de no ser el hijo mayor: nadie esperaba que él fuese a heredar ninguna responsabilidad, y menos aún con la forma en que se comportaba, y él estaba encantado con eso. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarle lo de ser "una decepción para la familia".

La limusina se detuvo y Kid salió del vehículo, ignorando el hecho de que en teoría debería haber esperado que el conductor le abriera la puerta después de abrírsela primero a su madre.

El edificio frente al que estaban tenía tres plantas, era de color claro y estaba rodeado por un inmenso jardín delimitado por un muro. No tan alto o imponente como la verja electrificada que Kid se había esperado, pero un muro al fin y al cabo.

Su madre se unió a él y, tras reprenderle su forma de salir del coche, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada.

* * *

Kid habría preferido que, nada más entrar al edificio, lo hubieran encadenado y se lo hubieran llevado a una celda, gritando y pataleando, antes que aquella tortura. Llevaban dos horas, dos putas horas, rellenando un absurdo montón de papeles mientras la mujer que los estaba atendiendo, que se había presentado como Nico Robin, no dejaba de hacerle preguntas estúpidas para los formularios.

_No, nunca he matado un animal._

_No, no quiero prenderle fuego a nada._

_¡¿Qué clase de enfermo te crees que soy?! ¡Pues claro que no me siento atraído por niños! ¡Joder, qué asco!_

Y lo peor de todo era que la mujer parecía inmune a sus miradas asesinas.

Ya habían llegado al último de los jodidos papeles, que tenía que firmar él porque ya era mayor de edad, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Kid y su madre se giraron para ver entrar a un chico joven, moreno, alto, aunque no tanto como Kid, y delgado con ojeras, dos aros en cada oreja y tatuajes en sus manos y brazos, como dejaba ver a la perfección su camiseta de manga corta. Ignorando el ruido de desaprobación que hizo su madre con la lengua, Kid evaluó al chico de arriba abajo, y se fijó en que parecía estar en muy buena forma.

_Esto puede mejorar_.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que llames a la puerta antes de entrar? –Dijo la mujer, Nico Robin, en un falso tono de exasperación. Se notaba que le caía bien el chico.

-Mis disculpas, Robin-ya, –dijo él, sin sonar arrepentido en lo más mínimo, -pero la biblioteca está cerrada y yo necesito un libro.

Mientras hablaba, sus ojos grises se pasearon por los dos extraños, descartando a la madre de Kid y posándose en el pelirrojo, recorriendo descaradamente su cuerpo antes de detenerse en sus ojos. Kid esbozó una amplia sonrisa que muchos catalogarían de desquiciada, y el moreno sonrió también.

_Las cosas pueden mejorar mucho._

-No puedo abrirte la biblioteca ahora, Law –respondió Robin, aparentemente ajena al breve intercambio. –Pero me alegro de que hayas venido, iba a llamarte de todas formas.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó el tal Law, desviando la mirada de Kid y dirigiéndola a la mujer.

Nico Robin se levantó y rodeó la mesa, deteniéndose entre el chico y Kid y su madre.

-Law, este es Eustass Kid, acaba de llegar al centro –presentó, haciendo un gesto hacia el pelirrojo. –Kid, este es Trafalgar Law, compartirás habitación con él durante tu estancia aquí.

Trafalgar Law esbozó una sonrisa bastante perturbadora y volvió a mirar a Kid.

-Un placer, Eustass-ya. Espero de verdad que dures más que el último –dijo en un falso tono cordial, sin hacer ademán de ir a darle la mano ni nada.

Kid pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que su madre iba a decir una gilipollez incluso antes de que abriera la boca.

-No quiero que mi hijo comparta habitación con este chico.

Kid resistió, a duras penas, el impulso de llevarse una mano a la cara.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Robin educadamente y algo extrañada, pero Kid notó que su expresión se había vuelto más fría.

-Kid es un buen chico, solo está pasando por una mala época, no quiero que se relacione con drogadictos. Y esos tatuajes… -dijo, como si fueran unos argumentos muy convincentes, y dejó la frase sin acabar.

Robin fue a responder algo, pero, para sorpresa de Kid, Law se le adelantó.

-Señora, le aseguro que mi estancia aquí no tiene nada que ver con las drogas. –A pesar de la aparente educación de sus palabras, Kid tuvo la sensación de que el moreno acababa de llamar a su madre estúpida en varios idiomas.

Ella no pareció enterarse.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo. A Kid no le sorprendía que su madre hubiese sumado las ojeras, los pendientes y los tatuajes y hubiese sacado como conclusión "drogas", después de todo aquello era a lo que siempre echaba las culpas de los problemas de los jóvenes.

Trafalgar Law esbozó otra sonrisa torcida y Kid apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en la expresión entre resignada y divertida de Robin antes de que dijera:

-Dicen que tengo alucinaciones.

Kid no pudo evitarlo, la expresión de completo shock y horror de su madre era demasiado, y a la que se quiso dar cuenta había estallado en estruendosas carcajadas, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de los presentes.

-¡Me gusta este tío! –Exclamó entre risas, para mayor horror de su madre, y se puso en pie.

-Pero, Kid –empezó la mujer, pero él la interrumpió.

-Olvídalo, mamá, soy mayor de edad, no tienes ni voz ni voto en esto. –Entonces miró a Robin. -¿Hemos acabado con la mierda de papeleo?

Ella sonrió.

-Si me echas una firmita aquí… -dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el último documento que se había quedado por firmar en la mesa.

-Genial. – Kid cogió el boli y, agachándose, garabateó su firma a toda prisa y volvió a incorporarse. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, desperezándose, y se giró a mirar a su nuevo compañero de cuarto para los próximos seis meses. -¿Cuándo nos dan de comer por aquí? Estoy muerto de hambre –preguntó, abriendo la puerta del despacho y saliendo, seguido por el moreno.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Law preguntó:

-¿Qué te hace pensar que nos dan de comer?

Kid se detuvo, su compañero imitándolo, y aprovechó el comentario para volver a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada descaradamente.

-Aunque lo delgado que estás apoya esa posibilidad, te veo en demasiado buena forma para ser un muerto de hambre.

La sonrisa de Law se transformó de ligeramente torcida a algo diferente, algo que podría catalogarse casi de juguetón.

-¿Quieres comprobar cuan en forma estoy, Eustass-ya?

-¿Eso es una invitación? –Preguntó Kid, sonriendo como un depredador frente a su presa, y dio un paso hacia él.

Law abrió la boca para responder, y en ese momento lo que parecía ser un tornado pasó a toda prisa entre ellos.

-¿Pero qué…? –Comenzó Kid, solo para ser interrumpido por _otro_ de esos "tornados".

-¡ESPERA, LUFFY! –Gritó el segundo antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

Law suspiró.

-Esos dos… Vaya forma de cargarse el ambiente –se quejó.

-¿Quién coño eran esos? –Exigió saber Kid, cabreado por haber perdido una oportunidad tan buena como aquella.

-El primero, que a juzgar por la dirección iba al comedor, es Monkey D. Luffy, y el segundo su hermano mayor, Portgas D. Ace. No _residen_ aquí, por así decirlo, pero pasan gran parte de su tiempo en el centro. Si vas a relacionarte conmigo los verás mucho.

-¿Amigos tuyos? –Preguntó Kid, no muy seguro de cómo lidiar con lo que le habían parecido dos enormes bolas de energía.

Law sonrió.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, ellos son los más raros del grupo.

Kid sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda.

¿En qué clase de manicomio lo habían metido?

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os parece el principio? :D


	2. Primeros contactos

Estoy alucinando con la acogida que ha tenido este fic, en serio O.O Así que actualizo un par de días antes :D (Tengo cuatro capis escritos, así que no os extrañéis si me salto el ritmo de actualizaciones por una temporada)

**IMPORTANTE:** He visto que hay algo de confusión con respecto al centro así que, aunque se irá explicando a medida que avance la historia, voy a aclarar un par de cosillas. Lo primero, NO ES UN MANICOMIO, PSIQUIÁTRICO o cualquier cosa que queráis llamarlo. Es un centro donde, aunque tiene una zona que podría catalogarse como "psiquiátrico", se tratan muchas otras cosas, entre ellas la adicción a las drogas, y en la mayoría de casos la asistencia es voluntaria, de hecho muchos pacientes solo van a terapia y no están ni ingresados ni nada. En cuanto a Kid, el juez no dijo que lo internaran, sino que recibiera asistencia durante seis meses, y sus padres decidieron ingresarlo para que los de su círculo "vieran que se estaba tomando en serio el tratamiento". Como Kid es mayor de edad y tenía que ingresar por voluntad propia, le amenazaron con cortarle el grifo si se negaba, así que accedió a regañadientes.

Dicho esto, dentro capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Primeros contactos**

Tras el corte en el pasillo, Kid había decidido que como seguía teniendo hambre lo mejor sería ir a comer algo, así que Law lo había llevado, como había sido el plan inicial, al comedor siguiendo la dirección en que habían ido los hermanos.

Kid se había esperado una sala rectangular enorme, con largas mesas metálicas con bancos a ambos lados, una barra por la que pasar en fila con bandejas para que te sirvieran la excusa que pasara por comida ese día y vigilantes armados en las paredes.

En vez de eso se encontró con una amplia estancia cuya forma no podía equipararse a ninguna figura geométrica concreta, con plantas y columnas repartidas por el lugar, muchas mesas de todos los tamaños, desde dobles hasta un par que parecían poder albergar a una veintena de personas, rodeadas de sillas de metal no diferentes a las de una cafetería de instituto y en un extremo, ocupando toda la extensión de la pared opuesta a la puerta, lo que parecía ser un enorme buffet libre en el que la gente podía servirse lo que quería; buffet en el que en ese momento había dos chicos morenos llenando sus platos tanto como las leyes de la física les permitían antes de que las montañas de comida se derrumbasen. El más bajito de los dos, que llevaba un sombrero de paja caído hacia atrás y sostenido de su cuello por una cuerda, tenía hasta un plato cargadísimo balanceado precariamente sobre la cabeza.

Incluso antes de que Law se acercase al buffet, Kid ya había deducido que esos dos eran los "tornados" de antes.

-Sabéis que podéis levantaros después a por más comida, ¿verdad? –Dijo Law a modo de saludo cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-¡Traffy! –Exclamó el del sombrero de paja, girándose con una amplia sonrisa y parando de milagro el plato de su cabeza antes de que este cayera.

-¿Quién es este tío? –Preguntó el otro, un chico con pecas y expresión algo más seria que lo miraba con un poco de desconfianza. Parecía un par de años más mayor, así que debía ser Ace.

Entonces el idiota del sombrero de paja era Luffy.

-Ah, claro. Luffy, Ace, os presento a Eustass Kid, mi nuevo compañero de habitación para los próximos seis meses. Eustass-ya, estos son los agujeros negros.

-¡Oye! –Gritó Ace, al tiempo en que Luffy se reía y casi se le caía el plato otra vez.

-… ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? –Sugirió Kid, no muy seguro de cómo saludar a esos dos.

-¡Buena idea! –Exclamó Luffy, y se fue, prácticamente corriendo y balanceando tanto el plato de la cabeza como el que llevaba en una mano, a una de las mesas. Kid decidió no decirle que, si había acabado de servirse, podía llevar un plato en cada mano: algo le decía que el chico no iba a darse por enterado.

Ace se fue detrás de Luffy y los dejó a los dos solos para que se sirvieran la cena, Kid poniendo poca cantidad en su plato porque se le había ido buena parte del hambre al ver la barbaridad de comida que llevaban los hermanos.

Ace y Luffy se habían sentado en una mesa vacía bastante grande, Kid supuso que para dejar sitio a los demás del grupo que había mencionado antes Law, y ellos dos se sentaron frente a los hermanos.

-¿Por qué te han metido aquí? –Preguntó Ace entre bocado y bocado cuando ya estaban todos cenando.

-Por mandar a unos imbéciles al hospital –respondió Kid a la defensiva, esperándose una reacción de reproche como la que habían tenido casi todas las personas de su entorno al enterarse.

Law sonrió sin dejar de comer, Luffy soltó una exclamación de asombro y Ace se rio.

-¡MOLA! –Dijo Luffy, inclinándose sobre la mesa hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Kid. El pelirrojo retrocedió-. ¿Entonces eres fuerte?

-Soy la hostia de fuerte, chaval.

-¡Pues pelea conmigo!

Kid lo miró, dudoso. Podría entender, y aceptaría encantado, que Ace se lo pidiera, pues la falta de camiseta del chico hacía aparente que este debía estar en un nivel similar al de Kid; o incluso aceptaría pelear contra Law, que aunque delgado también parecía capaz de aguantar lo suyo, pero Luffy era un enano flacucho de metro setenta y cinco sin músculos propiamente dichos a la vista.

Kid se libró de responder cuando Ace le dio un puñetazo a su hermano y lo mandó al suelo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Crocus de lo de ir por ahí desafiando a la gente a peleas? –Lo amonestó.

Luffy hizo un mohín que debería haber quedado ridículo en un chico de su edad, pero que, por alguna incomprensible razón, Kid observó que era más eficaz que en un niño de cinco años y, suspirando, Ace le dio una hamburguesa enorme a modo de disculpa.

El más pequeño de los hermanos, mostrando una impresionante agilidad, se puso en pie de un salto y se volvió a sentar, siguiendo con su cena como si nada hubiera pasado.

Siguieron cenando y al poco rato se acercaron a la mesa una chica voluptuosa de pelo naranja y un chico moreno con la nariz absurdamente larga.

-¿Quién es vuestro amigo? –Preguntó ella, sentándose junto a Luffy.

-Se llama Eustass Kid, es el nuevo compañero de habitación de Law –lo presentó Ace, dejando de comer por un momento.

-¿E-En serio? –Preguntó el de la nariz larga.

-No me digas que te da miedo, Usopp-ya –se burló Law.

-Pues h-hombre… un poco intimida…

-¡Kid mola! –Exclamó Luffy, regando parte de la mesa con trozos de carne en el proceso. Tragó-. ¡Está aquí por pegarles una paliza a unos tíos!

-¡ESO ASUSTA! –Gritó el tal Usopp, dando un salto en su silla.

La chica le tendió la mano a Kid. Con algo de recelo, teniendo en cuenta cómo eran los integrantes de ese grupo que había conocido hasta el momento, Kid se la estrechó.

-Yo soy Nami, puedo darte cualquier información que quieras sobre el sitio, aunque te saldrá por un precio –se presentó, sus ojos bajando a las pulseras de oro en el brazo de Kid.

-No creo que Eustass-ya vaya a caer en eso, Nami-ya –dijo Law, sonriéndole a la chica.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Pues vaya.

-Nami-ya está aquí por un pequeño problema con las estafas y por la cleptomanía –explicó tranquilamente Law.

Kid se cruzó de brazos y miró las pulseras que decoraban sus antebrazos antes de decir en tono amenazador y fulminándola con la mirada:

-Como toques algo mío estás muerta.

Luffy comenzó a reírse y Nami levantó ambas manos en un gesto de paz.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no te tocaré nada –aseguró, evidentemente intimidada.

-¿Ves como mola? –Le preguntó Luffy a Usopp, y este le dio un puñetazo.

-¡NO MOLA! ¡Este tío es peligroso!

-¿Y los demás por qué estáis aquí? –Preguntó Kid, decidiendo que si ellos sabían su razón era justo que él supiera la de los demás.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien. Ace quema cosas, y Usopp miente…

-¡Yo no miento! –Gritó Usopp, ofendido.

-… Pero yo no sé por qué estoy aquí –concluyó Luffy como si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

-Luffy tiene algunos problemas para comprender ciertas normas sociales –explicó Nami.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Los amigos, a excepción de Luffy, se miraron entre sí.

-Eso, Eustass-ya, lo comprenderás mejor si lo vas viendo por ti mismo –respondió Law al final.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Preguntó Luffy, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Zoro y Sanji tenían una de sus no citas –comenzó a responder Nami, y al ver la cara de desconcierto de Kid, decidió explicarle:- Zoro se mete bastante a menudo en peleas, supongo que será algo como lo tuyo, y Sanji es un pervertido de primera que no puede evitar espiar en baños y por ventanas, pero al que aún así le gusta Zoro y, como tiene una crisis sexual impresionante por eso, se niega a salir con él y a admitir que tienen citas, así que se engaña a sí mismo diciendo que no las tienen y que se acuesta con él como parte del tratamiento para ver si se le va un poco lo de pervertido mirón.

Kid parpadeó, desconcertado y con el cerebro cargado de información que, definitivamente, _no _necesitaba.

-A Bepo lo he visto esta tarde y me ha dicho que, como se encontraba bastante bien, quería aprovechar para avanzar un poco haciendo inventario en la tienda. –Añadió Law, apartando la mano de Luffy de su plato con un manotazo cuando el chico trató de quitarle las patatas.

Nami se dirigió de nuevo a Kid.

-Bepo es un chico adorable, nada que ver con estos imbéciles, que tiene un trastorno maníaco-depresivo bastante grave y trabaja en la juguetería de su abuela.

-Shachi, Penguin y Franky se fueron de viaje a la playa hace un par de días y los encerraron por pasearse en pelotas por una zona no nudista. No saldrán hasta mañana, cuando acaben con el papeleo –siguió Ace-. La verdad es que no acabo de entender por qué los han encerrado por eso, pero bueno –reflexionó.

-E¿Resos tres son otros pervertidos, solo que estos, además, exhibicionistas. Se conocieron aquí en terapia de grupo y se hicieron grandes amigos –volvió a explicar Nami–. Franky, además, tiene la costumbre de "adoptar almas en pena" para que se unan a su organización legal-por-los-pelos.

Kid le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

-Veo que aquí la terapia funciona de maravilla.

A su lado, Law se rio.

-Por supuesto que sí, Eustass-ya. ¿No ves lo bien que estamos todos?

-Pero si estamos bien –dijo Luffy, completamente en serio, y los demás expresaron su acuerdo con él, pasando a hablar en seguida de otro tema.

Kid miró a su alrededor y se preguntó, de nuevo, en qué clase de sitio lo habían metido.

Dio un respingo al sentir una mano en su muslo y giró la cabeza, para encontrarse con Law sonriéndole del mismo modo que en el pasillo. La mano del moreno comenzó a moverse lentamente por su pierna.

-¿Qué te parecen los chicos hasta ahora, Eustass-ya?

Kid sonrió ampliamente.

-Estáis todos locos. Creo que me caéis bien.

**Continuará**

¿Reviews? :D


	3. Un poco de información básica de unos y

Vuelvo a actualizar antes de hora. No pensaba hacerlo, pero veo que sigue habiendo algo de confusión con respecto al centro, así que espero que en este capítulo ya se aclaren las cosas.

Por cierto, me han preguntado por Marco, y he pensado que debería deciros que aún va a tardar unos cuantos capítulos en aparecer.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Un poco de información básica de unos y otros**

Durante la cena, Kid había conseguido bastante información de los que rápidamente estaban ganando puntos para convertirse en sus nuevos amigos.

Al parecer, esa institución tenía una especie de "becas" para gente con pocos recursos económicos y necesidad de asistencia, otra de esas excusas que utilizaban los ricos para dar la impresión de ser caritativos y filántropos, y Nami era beneficiaria de una de ellas. La chica venía de una familia muy pobre así que, aunque no estaba internada a tiempo completo en el centro, aprovechaba para hacer allí todo lo que pudiera ahorrarle algo de dinero a su madre, como comer o ducharse. También aprovechaba para darse caprichos que de otra forma no podría permitirse, en especial frecuentando el spa del lugar.

Ace y Luffy eran hermanos adoptivos, criados por el abuelo de Luffy que había sido amigo del padre de Ace. Por lo que había oído de él no le extrañaba que los hermanos fueran tan raros: ese hombre daba miedo. Ace, tal como su hermano pequeño había dicho, tenía un problema con la piromanía, algo que estaba tratando de controlar estudiando química para después trabajar de algo que le permitiese incendiar cosas de forma controlada y legal. Del problema de Luffy seguía sin saber mucho, solo algunas anécdotas que le hacían pensar que el chico era demasiado confiado, literal y bestia para su propio bien.

Usopp parecía incapaz de contar algo sin mentir de una forma u otra, haciéndolo tan bien que, de no ser por la inverosimilitud de muchas de sus historias, sería prácticamente imposible diferenciar si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad o no. Aunque por muy bien que mintiera a Kid no iba a convencerlo de que se había enfrentado a un dragón que escupía veneno cuando tenía diez años.

El tal Zoro, por lo que le habían contado, parecía tomarse muy en serio el tema del honor, algo que a Kid le inspiraba respeto, y se había metido en peleas muy gordas cuando lo enfadaban, engañaban o le hacían algo a uno de sus amigos, así que iba allí a terapia de control de la ira. Como había dicho Nami, más o menos como el caso de Kid.

Bepo llevaba años yendo allí a terapia por problemas de depresión, y hacía relativamente poco, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, que le habían diagnosticado el trastorno maníaco-depresivo. Entre otras cosas, Law le había contado que Bepo había sido su primer amigo, y Kid se preguntó exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba allí Law.

De los demás había preferido no saber nada concreto, no creía que saber las historias de unos pervertidos fuese necesario, por mucho que todos insistieran en lo majos que eran y en lo bien que le iban a caer. Aún así sabía que Franky era astillero, Shachi estaba estudiando una ingeniería, Penguin estudiaba meteorología con Nami y Sanji era el segundo chef de, ni más ni menos, el famosísimo restaurante Baratie. Se preguntó brevemente cómo reaccionarían las señoras del círculo de su madre si se enteraban de que uno de los chefs de su restaurante preferido era un pervertido. Kid decidió que, si llegaban a saberlo, quería estar presente para ver las reacciones.

A pesar de haber empezado a cenar bastante pronto, terminaron a las diez, cuando llegó la hora de cerrar para los que no iban a pasar la noche en el centro y vinieron a echarlos.

El único que se quedó allí, además de Kid, fue Law.

Decidiendo no participar en ninguna de las actividades que se organizaban de noche y sin ganas de dar una vuelta por el jardín o algo por el estilo como otros pacientes hacían, los dos jóvenes habían ido a la habitación que compartían y ahora Kid tenía sus dos maletas abiertas sobre la cama, y estaba repartiendo los contenidos de estas entre los muebles de la mitad de la habitación que le habían asignado.

Levantó la cabeza un momento de la ropa que ocupaba una de las maletas para mirar a su compañero. Law estaba tumbado en su cama, sobre la colcha, se había quitado los zapatos y leía atentamente un libro sobre Neuroanatomía.

Curioso ante la extraña, y pare él pesada, elección en el material de lectura, Kid estudió con más atención la parte de la habitación que era de Law. La estantería estaba llena a rebosar de libros de todas las formas y tamaños, y Kid se fijó en que muchos de ellos parecían ser de medicina, aunque también los había de temas muy variados: desde matemáticas hasta novelas de fantasía. En el escritorio había un ordenador portátil apagado, acompañado de otros tantos aparatos electrónicos, un par de libros más, una libreta cerrada y un estuche.

Aunque la puerta del armario estaba cerrada, el moreno tenía varias prendas de ropa fuera de este, además de los zapatos que acababa de quitarse: una sudadera amarilla con las mangas y la capucha negras colgada de uno de los ganchos junto a la puerta, un albornoz de baño dejado caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y un pequeño montón de ropa sucia en una esquina junto al armario. Sobre una cómoda, Kid se fijó con algo de humor, había una de esas máquinas caras de café, acompañada de un montón de cajas con cápsulas para preparar dicha bebida de muchas formas distintas y varias cajas de infusiones. En el suelo junto al mueble había una garrafa de agua, de las de cinco litros, y varias botellas junto a esta.

Sobre la mesita de noche Law tenía un libro gordísimo que podría haber pasado por un diccionario, una botella de agua de medio litro y una tableta de chocolate.

Kid no pudo contener la curiosidad.

-¿A qué viene la obsesión con la medicina? –Preguntó, ocupándose en seguir colocando la ropa para aparentar la mayor indiferencia posible. Si algo podía decir de las habitaciones es que al menos eran grandes y los muebles tenían una capacidad decente.

-Es lo que estudio –respondió Law, sin dejar de leer.

Aquello aumentó la curiosidad de Kid.

-¿Puedes?

Esta vez Law se rio y, dejando el libro a un lado, se sentó en la cama.

-Esto no es una cárcel, Eustass-ya. O, al menos, no del todo.

Decidiendo dejar las maletas para más tarde, Kid fue al que ahora era su escritorio, sacó la silla y se sentó mirando al moreno.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No te tienen aquí encerrado?

Law se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy interno aquí, sí, pero no es debido a ninguna clase de sentencia. Los únicos que están en un régimen que podríamos definir como "carcelario" son aquellos que han cometido algún delito grave. Ni siquiera tú, que estás aquí por orden del juez, estás "encerrado" del todo: mientras vayas a las terapias individuales, como mínimo, y estés aquí para el toque de queda, que es cuando han echado a los otros, puedes salir y entrar a voluntad.

-No me han dicho nada de eso –dijo Kid, recordando que en su conversación con Nico Robin la mujer solo le había hablado de las diferentes terapias optativas y actividades, además de la terapia individual obligatoria y la visita semanal con el psiquiatra, a las que podía asistir.

Law le dedicó otra sonrisa.

-Creo que te has ido antes de que a Robin le diera tiempo a explicártelo.

Kid también sonrió. Cierto, se había ido nada más firmar el último de los papeles, ansioso por perder de vista aquel despacho y a su madre.

-¿Entonces vas a la universidad?

-No. Estudio por mi cuenta.

Kid le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

-Así dudo que vayas a poder ejercer.

La sonrisa de Law creció al mismo tiempo en que se torcía, y Kid tuvo la distintiva impresión de que, además de la evidente mofa que transmitía, también tenía un aire de tristeza, resignación y amargura.

-No es como si fuese a poder hacerlo de sacarme la carrera, tampoco.

Kid fue a preguntarle a qué se refería, pero entonces Law se puso en pie y cambió de tema:

-Bueno, te dejo a lo tuyo. Voy a ver si consigo que Robin me abra la biblioteca.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a Kid solo con sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué coño ha querido decir? –Se preguntó en voz baja, sin moverse de la silla.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Kid fue que se había referido a lo de las alucinaciones que le había dicho a su madre en el despacho de Robin, pero el pelirrojo sabía que muchos esquizofrénicos, si es que eso era lo que padecía Law, podían seguir trabajando normalmente, o al menos casi normalmente, y que por lo tanto no podía ser el motivo.

Además, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué coño hacía Trafalgar Law interno allí? La mayoría de gente interna en esos sitios era, como el propio Kid, por intervalos determinados de tiempo ordenados por un juez, pero el propio Law le había dicho que esa no era la razón. Desde hacía años, la mayoría de "enfermos mentales", o como fuera que los llamasen, no estaban metidos de forma permanente en ningún sitio, sino que, como Ace y los demás que había conocido, pasaban allí algún tiempo del día y tenían sus vidas normales, pero Law estaba allí y, por lo que había podido deducir de las conversaciones en la cena, lo había estado por algún tiempo.

Kid se había fijado, y ni una décima parte de la gente de la cafetería se había quedado cuando la chica rubia aquella, Kaya creía que se llamaba, había venido a avisar de lo que ahora sabía que era el toque de queda y, por tanto, la hora de irse de los que no pasarían allí la noche.

Levantándose y volviendo a seguir sacando sus cosas de la maleta, Kid se preguntó una vez más cuál era la razón para que su compañero de habitación estuviera allí.

Alucinaciones o no, Trafalgar Law le había parecido una persona altamente funcional.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, ¿me dejáis un review? :)


	4. Juegos matutinos

Aquí vamos con el capítulo 4 ^-^ Desde luego, menuda acogida está teniendo esta historia *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Juegos matutinos**

Eustass Kid despertó al sentir cómo le zarandeaban un hombro. Farfulló algo incoherente y abrió los ojos, volviendo a cerrarlos de inmediato por culpa de la intensa luz, para pasar a tratar de abrirlos poco a poco.

Escuchó una risa.

-¿De qué coño te ríes? –Gruñó, aún con los ojos demasiado cerrados para poder ver quién más había en la habitación con él.

-Ese vocabulario… -lo amonestó una voz de mujer. Le sonaba. Ah, Nico Robin, claro, la mujer que los había atendido a çel y a su madre al llegar a aquel jodido lugar.

Entonces el que se había reído debía haber sido su compañero de habitación. Robin no le parecía la clase de persona que se burlaría de alguien por ser un zombi nada más despertarse.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos comprobó que Robin estaba en pie junto a su cama y, sentado en la suya propia al otro lado de la habitación, estaba su compañero de cuarto, con el edredón de la cama tirado en el suelo tal como debía estar el de Kid, la sábana recogida en la cintura y el pecho completamente al descubierto.

_Oh, jodeeeer…_

Kid se movió, sentándose en la cama y colocándose de tal forma que, esperaba, disimulara su erección matutina, a la que la escena no había ayudado precisamente. Él llevaba pijama, por mucho que le jodiera ponérselo y más en verano, y no se había esperado que alguien fuese a dormir aparentemente desnudo allí.

Claro que no se había esperado compartir habitación con alguien como Trafalgar Law.

-¿Ya estás despierto? –Preguntó Robin, haciendo que su atención volviera a ella de nuevo.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres? –Preguntó él de mala gana. Cualquiera que lo conociera mínimamente sabía que no era una persona a la que le gustasen las mañanas. Al menos se había abstenido de insultarla.

-He venido a traerte varias cosas que no tuve tiempo de darte ayer –dijo la mujer, y Kid se fijó por primera vez en la carpeta que llevaba en una mano. Robin la abrió y sacó varios papeles, comenzando a dejárselos sobre la cama a medida que hablaba. –Este es tu horario de terapias obligatorias: tienes tres terapias individuales con el doctor Crocus por semana y una revisión al mes con el doctor Clown. Estos son los horarios de las diferentes terapias de grupo opcionales; encontrarás desde grupos de ayuda para adicciones de todo tipo hasta terapia de relajación. Te recomiendo que les eches una ojeada. Esto son las actividades que se ofertan en el centro: hay yoga, natación, dibujo, un club de lectura… Por si te interesan. Y aquí tienes los horarios de las comidas y de cuándo está permitido salir.

Kid miró los papeles que ahora estaban sobre la sábana.

-¿Y esto es todo?

-Exactamente. Si hay algo que quieras saber puedes venir a preguntarme, aunque creo que Law podrá resolver cualquier duda que te surja.

Robin sonrió y, tras desearles que tuvieran un buen día, se marchó de la habitación.

-Bueno, bienvenido a tu vida como paciente –habló Law en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, sarcasmo evidente en su voz.

-Si no estuviera medio zombi aún te partiría la cara –gruñó Kid, pasándose una mano sobre los ojos.

Law se rio de nuevo.

-Me alegra ver que tengo un compañero de habitación tan agradable.

-Que te follen –volvió a gruñir Kid, apartando los papeles y poniéndolos en la mesita de noche.

-Mh, si insistes…

Kid levantó la cabeza tan deprisa que casi le dio un tirón en el cuello.

Law se había puesto en pie y, aunque llevaba calzoncillos, el pelirrojo pudo ver sin problemas la erección que se apretaba contra la prenda. El hecho de que Law, a pesar de lo delgado que estaba, tuviese un cuerpo tan bien formado era otra cosa que atraía su atención. Su propio miembro le hizo notar su aprobación.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? –Preguntó el moreno, sonriendo lascivamente.

-¿Y si digo que sí? –Le devolvió la pregunta Kid, apartando la sábana y poniéndose en pie. Los ojos grises de Law bajaron inmediatamente a su más que obvia erección.

-Entonces tenemos un problema –comenzó, yendo al armario y sacando un montón de ropa-, porque va a ser hora de desayunar y yo antes quiero una ducha –dijo, echándose el albornoz de la silla por encima.

Kid lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Como toda respuesta, Law sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Kid se apresuró a seguirlo, la puerta cerrándose sola detrás de él tras rebotar en la pared por la fuerza con que la había abierto.

-¡Vuelve aquí, cabronazo! –Gritó el pelirrojo, siguiéndolo a toda prisa por el desierto pasillo.

Lo alcanzó ya dentro de la estancia en la que se había metido Law, que resultó ser un enorme baño comunal, con una zona llena de bancos y taquillas y, alineados al fondo, una larga lista de cubículos separados por paredes de azulejos que debían ser las duchas. A esa hora de la mañana, parecía que nadie iba a ducharse aparte de Law.

Cuando el pelirrojo entró, Law estaba sacando algo de una taquilla. El moreno se giró al escuchar el portazo que Kid dio al cerrar la puerta.

-¿Algún problema, Eustass-ya? –Law esbozó una complaciente sonrisa.

-¡Pues claro que sí, imbécil! ¡No puedes ponerte a flirtear conmigo y luego largarte porque _quieres una puta ducha_!

Sin dejar de sonreír, Law hizo un gesto hacia uno de los cubículos.

-No he dicho en ningún momento que no pudieras acompañarme.

Y dejando a Kid en pie, completamente estupefacto, Law se terminó de desnudar y se metió en el espacio que había señalado.

Reaccionando, Kid prácticamente se arrancó la ropa y la lanzó descuidadamente a los bancos de alrededor, siguiendo a toda prisa a su compañero de habitación.

Law había dejado sus cosas de baño en un estante que había en una de las paredes y acababa de abrir el agua caliente. Kid, ignorando todo lo demás, se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándolo de los hombros y empujándolo de espaldas contra una de las paredes, besándolo con brusquedad en el proceso. Law se quedó quieto, sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. Una de las manos del moreno se enredó en el ahora mojado pelo de Kid y este gimió en el beso cuando la otra envolvió su erección.

Sonriendo contra sus labios, Law se apretó contra él, haciendo que las erecciones de ambos se rozaran y gimiendo al tiempo que Kid. Su mano se movió, colocándose para sostener ambos miembros y comenzar a masturbarlos a la vez, al tiempo en que movía sus caderas, su polla deslizándose contra la de Kid.

-Joder… -jadeó Kid contra los labios de Law, separándose apenas el tiempo justo para pronunciar la palabra antes de volver a besarlo, comenzando a moverse él también contra el moreno.

Hacía semanas que no echaba un polvo, y aunque su plan inicial había sido follarse a Trafalgar Law contra la pared de la ducha, eso también le servía por ahora. Lo otro ya vendría en otro momento, después de todo tenían mucho tiempo por delante.

Kid bajó las manos por la espalda del moreno hasta encontrar su trasero, que apretó con fuerza haciendo que Law se pegase más a él.

Pronto la mano de Law comenzó a perder el ritmo, y este se separó del beso para apretar el rostro al cuello de Kid, gimiendo contra su piel. Temblando ligeramente y apoyándose en él, Trafalgar Law se corrió entre sus brazos, gimiendo sonoramente pero sin dejar de mover la mano hasta que, poco después, Kid lo siguió con su propio orgasmo.

Apretando a Law contra la pared y apoyándose en él, Kid levantó una mano y cerró el chorro de agua.

-¿Se puede saber quién coño se ducha con agua caliente en verano?

Law se rio contra su garganta.

-Si te duchas con agua caliente, la sensación de fresco de después dura más tiempo. Además, admite que el vapor ha quedado bien.

Riéndose también, Kid volvió a apretarle una de las nalgas.

Law estiró el brazo y cogió uno de los botes del estante.

-¿Me echas una mano? –Preguntó, enseñándole el gel.

Kid le cogió el bote y se vació un poco del contenido en la mano, devolviéndoselo para que hiciera lo mismo y, con la excusa de enjabonarse el uno al otro, comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos con las manos, explorándose y acariciándose sin prisas, comenzando a conocer cada uno el cuerpo del otro.

Finalmente, tras la que había sido la ducha más larga en toda la vida de Kid, ambos salieron y Law fue de nuevo a su taquilla, donde había metido el montón de ropa que se había traído.

Kid recogió su ropa, tirada descuidadamente por los bancos de alrededor, y entonces preguntó:

-¿Qué hay que hacer aquí para que te den una taquilla?

-Nada –dijo Law, girándose a mirarlo-. En el armario junto a la puerta –señaló un pequeño armario plano, en alto, que debía medir medio metro por medio metro- tienes las llaves de las taquillas libres, simplemente coge la que quieras. Dentro de la taquilla encontrarás un albornoz y un par de toallas.

Haciendo lo que le había dicho, Kid se fue al armario, que estaba abierto, y cogió varias de las llaves que había, comenzando a abrir taquillas hasta que encontró una que tuviera un albornoz de su talla. Para cuando lo encontró y se lo puso, Law ya estaba completamente vestido, con un pantalón vaquero azul, una camiseta de manga corta negra y unas sandalias que tenían un par de centímetros de tacón. Ahora que lo pensaba, los zapatos que el moreno había llevado ayer también habían tenido un poco de tacón.

-Voy yendo a desayunar –dijo Law, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Kid lo sujetó por el brazo cuando pasó por su lado y antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada, se agachó y juntó sus labios a los del moreno en un ardiente beso, sus manos bajando de nuevo por voluntad propia al trasero de este.

Tenía unas ganas de disfrutarlo…

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Se divierten los chicos? ¬w¬


	5. Un poco de socialización

Bueno, este capi es el que menos me gusta hasta la fecha, pero es necesario, así que allá vamos :D

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un poco de socialización**

La primera impresión que Eustass Kid tuvo de Caesar Clown fue que no le sorprendería verlo en las noticias acusado de ser un asesino en serie, secuestrador o algo por el estilo. El hombre, además de ser completa y absolutamente irritante, le daba escalofríos.

Kid había tenido que ir a verlo justo después del desayuno para una evaluación antes de comenzar la terapia, siendo que ese hombre era el psiquiatra del lugar y, por lo tanto, veía a todos los pacientes periódicamente.

Escalofríos aparte, Caesar Clown era un gilipollas al que Kid había querido partirle la cara casi desde el momento que lo vio, pero fue capaz de contenerse a un par de insultos y miradas más que amenazantes durante toda la sesión.

Cuando el hombre dijo que habían terminado, le faltó tiempo para salir de su despacho, prácticamente echando a correr, y salió directamente al jardín, sintiendo una enorme necesidad de aire fresco.

Allí, tirados en la hierba en todas las posiciones posibles, estaban Law y los chicos a los que había conocido la noche anterior junto a otros dos a los que no conocía pero que pudo identificar por las descripciones que le habían dado: el rubio con las cejas en espiral debía ser Sanji, el chef pervertido, y el hombre de pelo verde con el que estaba discutiendo Zoro, del que le habían dicho que tenía un sentido de la orientación abismal.

Law lo vio y lo llamó con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando se estaba acercando, Kid vio como Luffy, totalmente ajeno al peligro, les apoyaba una mano en el hombro a Sanji y a Zoro, deteniendo su pelea y no9 llevándose un puñetazo de puro milagro.

-Sanji, Zoro, este es Kid –presentó alegremente, señalando a Kid con una mano.

Los dos hombres murmuraron un saludo y volvieron a su pelea, que para entonces consistía simplemente en lanzarse el uno al otro insultos bastante creativos y pegarse algún que otro puñetazo o patada.

Decidiendo ignorarlos, Kid se sentó junto a Law.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –Preguntó el moreno.

-Ese tío da cosa –dijo Kid, lanzando una mirada fulminante en dirección al despecho del que había salido.

-Bienvenido al club –dijo Nami, sonriendo divertida-. Al menos solo hay que verlo una vez al mes.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? –Propuso Usopp, sentado lo más lejos posible de los dos combatientes y utilizando a un dormido Ace como barrera.

-¡Vamos a un buffet libre! –Exclamó Luffy.

-¡Acabamos de desayunar! –Gritó Nami.

-¿Y?

-Los restaurantes no abren hasta el mediodía, Luffy-ya.

Luffy volvió a hacer ese mohín que resultaba aterradoramente eficaz y se cruzó de brazos.

-Podemos ir de compras –sugirió alegremente Nami, e inmediatamente todos reaccionaron prácticamente a la vez:

-¡Por supuesto, Nami-swan! –Exclamó Sanji, y para horror de Kid sus ojos prácticamente se habían vuelto corazones.

-Y una mierda, no pienso cargar tus bolsas –dijo Zoro.

-Me vendrían bien unas herramientas nuevas… -comentó Usopp, pensativo.

-¡Vamos a comprar carne! –Por supuesto ese grito era de Luffy, secundado inmediatamente por su ahora despertó hermano.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Nami-swan, jodido cabeza-musgo?!

Y así estalló el caos, con una pelea por un lado, una discusión acerca de qué hacer por otra, protestas de Luffy porque quería ir a comer carne en otro lado.

Kid contempló la escena, divertido, y aprovechando para fijarse en cómo eran unos y otros, hasta que algo lo distrajo, un peso en sus piernas. Agachando la cabeza, se encontró cara a cara con Law, ahora tumbado en la hierba y con la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo, sonriéndole divertido. Kid levantó una mano y la enredó en el pelo del moreno, simplemente porque podía, y la sonrisa de este se tornó provocadora. Una mano de Law se apoyó en el muslo del pelirrojo, prácticamente tocando su entrepierna, y Kid respondió llevando su otra mano al cuello de Law, acariciando la piel descubierta y llevando los dedos bajo la camiseta de este.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el escándalo a su alrededor había parado, y levantó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba. Nami había dejado de intimidar al grupo para que accedieran a ir de compras, Luffy y Ace habían dejado de defender las muchas razones por las que ir a un buffet libre era el mejor plan y hasta Zoro y Sanji habían dejado de pelearse para mirarlos.

-¿Qué coño miráis? –Gruñó Kid, molesto por aquellas reacciones.

Entonces una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora se extendió por los labios de Nami.

-No me digas que os habéis liado.

-¿Y si fuera así, Nami-ya?

Otra vez se lanzaron todos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Hacéis una gran pareja –comentó la chica, sonriendo con una expresión un poco ida.

-¿Sois como Zoro y Sanji ahora? –Preguntó Luffy.

-¡Nosotros no somos nada! –Gritó Sanji, dándole una colleja al chico del sombrero de paja por el comentario.

-Otros no, por favor –gimió Usopp.

-¡Tú cállate, narizotas! –Volvió a gritar el rubio.

-No creo que sean como Sanji y Zoro, Usopp –dijo Ace, pensativo- si lo fueran estarían dándose hostias, no metiéndose mano.

-A mí no me importaría que nosotros fuéramos como ellos –comentó Zoro, pensativo.

-¡No hay un "nosotros", pelo-césped!

-¡¿Ah no?! ¿Y lo de anoche qué era? Porque si no recuerdo mal estabas...-

-¡Terapia! –Interrumpió Sanji-. ¡Eso era terapia!

-¡Parad ya, coño!

-¡Sí, Nami-swaaaan!

-Eres un mandado.

-Jodido moco con patas…

* * *

Finalmente, Nami se había impuesto, ganándose el apoyo de Luffy y Ace al prometerles que para comer irían a un buffet libre con mucha carne, y habían terminado en el centro comercial. La chica había empezado a recorrer tienda tras tienda con ropa de mujer, seguida de un servicial Sanji que le llevaba las bolsas al tiempo en que discutía con Zoro cuando este, cada dos por tres, se burlaba de él por ser una mula de carga. Luffy se había perdido una hora atrás, distraído por cualquier tontería que hubiese visto, y Ace se había ido a buscar a despistado de su hermano pequeño. Cuando la cuarta pelea entre Sanji y Zoro estalló, Kid decidió que ya se había hartado y le propuso a Law irse los dos por su cuenta.

Ahora estaban paseando por el segundo piso del centro comercial, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una tienda que no fuera de ropa de chica, accesorios o maquillaje, y donde la ropa de chico fuese algo más interesante que pantalones anchos caídos y camisetas con eslóganes poco originales.

-¡Eh, Kid!

El pelirrojo se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, y Law paró también a su lado. Girándose, vio cómo se acercaban Killer y Heat, dos de sus amigos que habían estado con él en el incidente del bar. Killer era el que había impedido que matase a uno de esos tíos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tío? ¿No estabas encerrado en un manicomio o algo así? –Preguntó el rubio, con una mezcla de diversión y mofa, cuando lo alcanzó.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Killer. No estoy encerrado, con que vaya a terapia y duerma allí puedo hacer lo que me salga la resta del tiempo.

-¿Quién es ese? –Preguntó Heat con una expresión un poco extraña.

Kid se giró hacia Law y vio que se había alejado hacia un pequeño puesto de dulces situado en el pasillo del centro comercial, y en ese momento el moreno se estaba comprando lo que parecía una insalubre cantidad de azúcar. Por alguna razón, Kid dudaba mucho que fuera a compartir.

-Es mi compañero de cuarto, Trafalgar Law.

-¿Solo compañero? –Preguntó Killer, y Kid pudo imaginarse perfectamente como levantaba las cejas detrás del flequillo. Trafalgar era su tipo, y eso sus dos amigos lo sabían muy bien.

-Entre otras cosas –reconoció el pelirrojo.

Killer fue a decir algo más, pero entonces Kid vio como Law, en vez de ir con ellos, comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria y, dejando atrás a sus amigos, el pelirrojo salió prácticamente corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Eh, Trafalgar! –Lo llamó, sujetándolo del brazo para detenerlo-. ¿Se puede saber a dónde coño vas?

-No me apetece socializar, así que me voy a la librería a echar una ojeada.

-¿Qué no te apetece socializar? ¿Qué clase de gilipollez es esa? –Preguntó Kid, completamente descolocado por esa respuesta.

-No es ninguna gilipollez, Eustass-ya, simplemente no me apetece tomar parte en una actividad social como puede ser conocer gente nueva, así que no voy a hacerlo.

Kid parpadeó, tratando de entender aquel razonamiento. Hasta él, en la mayoría de casos, se comportaba de forma mínimamente educada al conocer a alguien, todo el mundo lo hacía. Nunca había conocido a nadie que se largase sin decir nada simplemente porque "no le apetecía".

-Conociendo a los demás, empezarán a juntarse a la una y media en el buffet libre del último piso, así que supongo que nos veremos allí –siguió Law, soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo, y siguió caminando.

Kid negó meneó la cabeza, asombrado aún, y volvió junto a sus amigos. Killer le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Kid lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Nah. Ese tío es más raro que un perro verde. –Decidiendo cambiar de tema y olvidarse de Law por un rato, el pelirrojo dijo-: Bueno, ponedme al día, ¿qué me he perdido?

Y es que por muy rápidos que fueran los juicios por aquella clase de altercados, habían pasado dos semanas desde la pelea hasta el juicio, y Kid las había pasado encerrado en casa sin medios para comunicarse con el exterior. Sus padres, los muy cabrones, le habían quitado el ordenador y hasta el móvil. Y todavía no se los habían devuelto.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	6. Malas noticias

Sanji me obliga a deciros que le estáis tocando las pelotas con tanto comentario acerca de su relación con Zoro, pero que no os va a atizar porque él no ataca a mujeres o.o

Hala, ya lo he dicho u.ú Dentro capi.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Malas noticias**

La sala de visitas era un salón enorme lleno de sofás y sillones situados alrededor de mesitas cuadradas, grandes ventanales en una de las paredes y en otra una larga encimera sobre la que había máquinas de café, teteras y una buena variedad de dulces. Realmente, las visitas podían entrar en prácticamente cualquier lugar del centro, pero aquel era un sitio en el que se podía estar tranquilo y hablar.

Al menos ese era el objetivo.

Kid dio otro sorbo a su café, estudiando a su madre por encima del borde de la taza. La mujer había venido, según ella misma había dicho, a ver cómo se estaba adaptando al lugar, y lo había sorprendido al devolverle el teléfono, argumentando que podría necesitarlo si pasaba algo malo.

-¿Cómo lo estás llevando, Kid? –Preguntó ella, nerviosa y con la mirada clavada en su taza de té aún sin tocar.

-No es tan terrible como me había esperado –reconoció el pelirrojo, bajando de nuevo su propia taza.

-¿Y con… ese chico? –Quiso saber ella, seguramente sin recordar el nombre de Law. A Kid no se le había olvidado el comentario que su madre había hecho sobre él el primer día, y por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de decirle que había comenzado una relación sexual con el chico solo para ver su reacción, pero descartó la idea.

-Va bien, mamá. No sé qué te esperas de él, pero no es un loco que vaya por ahí hablando de conspiraciones, extraterrestres o religión como si fuera una especie de mesías. Es un tío bastante decente.

Ella le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

-Dijo que tenía alucinaciones, Kid.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Llevo aquí dos días, no he tenido tiempo de ver demasiado, aunque yo no le he visto hablar solo ni nada por el estilo.

-¿No? ¿Y entonces qué hace?

-Pues… lee mucho. Tiene la estantería petada de libros y se pasa varias horas al día leyendo. Y pasa bastante tiempo con sus amigos.

_También suelta muchas insinuaciones sexuales y tiene alguna manía un poco rara._ Pensó Kid, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

-¿Amigos? –Preguntó su madre, curiosa.

Kid se encogió de hombros.

-Son chicos con algún problema que tienen aquí terapia, aunque ninguno está internado. Pasan aquí casi todo el día.

-¿Has hablado con ellos?

-Pues claro, no pienso quedarme aislado seis meses.

Se notaba que a su madre no le hacía gracia aquello, que seguramente pensaba que el que su hijo se relacionase con personas "inestables" no podía ser bueno para su imagen, pero no dijo nada sobre ello. Hacía tiempo ya que sus padres habían asumido que Kid nunca sería un hijo modelo, que no encajaría con los estándares marcados por su nivel de vida, y que discutir alguna de sus decisiones solamente serviría para que esa decisión cobrase aún más fuerza.

-Hay algo que quería comentarte –dijo ella, insegura.

Y ahí estaba, seguramente la verdadera razón por la que había venido a verlo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Kid, sintiendo cómo empezaba a ponerse de mal humor. Si ella estaba nerviosa, entonces no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

-Tú padre y yo hemos hablado… -comenzó ella, dudando- y creemos que no deberías empezar la universidad este año.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó Kid, levantándose.

La mujer se encogió en su sillón.

-Siéntate, Kid, por favor –le suplicó, mirando a su alrededor y a las pocas personas que allí estaban, que se habían girado al escuchar el grito de Kid.

-_No me digas que me siente._ ¿A qué coño viene esa gilipollez? –Gruñó, apretando con fuerza los puños.

-La gente habla… y creemos que no sería bueno para tu imagen que empezases a ir a clase mientras estás… aquí –dijo ella en voz baja, su atención aún puesta en la gente de la sala.

-Solo voy a estar en este puto sitio hasta después de Navidad –volvió a gruñir Kid. -¿Me vais a hacer perder un año entero por eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se irguió en la silla.

-Tu padre ha dicho que no va a pagarte los estudios este año, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él. La gente debe ver que te tomas en serio la terapia, y así dejarán de hablar de este _incidente_ antes.

-Me importa una mierda lo que piense la gente.

-Pero a nosotros no. Nos estás haciendo daño, así como a nuestra reputación, con tu comportamiento. Este año no irás a la universidad, tómatelo como un tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que quieres hacer con tu vida.

-Puedo pagármela con mis ahorros –dijo Kid, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Cierto –dijo ella-, pero si lo haces después no te quejes por las consecuencias.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, te estoy avisando.

Kid la fulminó con la mirada antes de girarse y comenzar a andar hacia la puerta.

-Se acabó la visita, lárgate.

Ignorando a su madre cuando lo llamó, Kid salió de la sala y comenzó a avanzar a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, lanzando miradas asesinas a cualquiera que se cruzara con él y asustando a más de una persona. Llegó a su habitación y entró con la intención de liarse a puñetazos con el colchón. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a Law tumbado en la cama, leyendo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar con la panda de tarados? –Preguntó, en un tono similar al último que había usado con su madre.

Law dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó.

-Han ido a esperar a Penguin y los demás a la estación, y no me apetecía ir. ¿Va todo bien?

-No –gruñó Kid, acercándose a él. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, se inclinó y, llevando una mano a la nuca del moreno, lo besó con fuerza, moviendo sus labios sobre los de este y haciendo que su lengua entrase en la boca de Law, que le devolvía el beso con tanta intensidad como lo estaba recibiendo.

-¿Y esto? –Preguntó Law cuando se separaron.

-Tengo que calmarme o mataré a alguien –dijo Kid, subiéndose en la cama junto a Law.

-¿Tan mal ha ido la visita?

-Básicamente me han prohibido ir a la universidad este año –gruñó Kid.

-Vaya, eso es una cabronada –comentó Law, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kid y acercándose a él-. No queremos que mates a nadie o las cosas se pondrán peores, ¿verdad?

El moreno lo besó y Kid lo rodeó por la cintura, levantándolo y colocándolo sobre sus piernas. Kid pasó las manos por la espalda de Law, acariciándola por encima de la ropa antes de llegar al borde la camiseta que llevaba y meter las manos bajo esta, pasándolas ahora por sus costados. Law gimió en el beso y comenzó a devolver el gesto, bajando las manos sobre el pecho cubierto de Kid en busca de una entrada.

Pero ese día Kid no estaba para juegos, así que, sujetando a Law de la cintura, les dio la vuelta en la cama y se colocó sobre él, rompiendo el beso en el proceso. Una de las manos del pelirrojo bajó al trasero de Law y lo apretó.

-Ayer me quedé con unas ganas de metértela… -dijo Kid, bajando a besar el cuello de Law y llevando las manos a la bragueta del pantalón de este.

O lo habría hecho si las manos de Law no lo hubiesen sujetado de las muñecas.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Gruñó el pelirrojo, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-No esperarás en serio que vaya a abrirme de piernas sin más, ¿no? –Dijo Law, tratando de apartarle las manos, pero Kid se resistió y se quedaron donde estaban.

-¿Y por qué no? Tú empezaste este juego.

-Eso no significa que vaya a dejarte saltar a la última casilla directamente.

-¿La última…? ¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Vas a volverte un mojigato ahora? –Volvió a gruñir Kid-. Déjate de gilipolleces.

El pelirrojo se soltó del agarre del moreno y bajó de nuevo al cuello de Law. Entonces sintió una rodilla contra su entrepierna.

-Apártate, Eustass-ya, o no podrás usarla en una buena temporada.

A regañadientes, Kid se apartó y se quedó arrodillado en la cama, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Eres un capullo. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto ahora?

Law se sentó y se apartó un poco de Kid.

-Ya te lo he dicho: no quiero pasar directamente a follar.

Kid soltó un bufido.

-Joder, ni que fueras virgen.

Law le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¿Algún problema si lo soy?

Kid parpadeó, miró a su compañero, y volvió a parpadear.

-¿Estás de coña?

-No –dijo Law, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, poniéndose en pie también.

-A dar una vuelta –dijo Law, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Kid cuando este fue a seguirlo.

Kid se quedó ahí plantado un momento, mirando la puerta desconcertado antes de fulminarla con la mirada, darle una patada a la pared e irse cabreado a su cama.

_Jodido imbécil. ¿A qué ha venido esa gilipollez después de lo del baño?_

-Virgen mis cojones –masculló, quitándose los zapatos de una patada y lanzándolos contra la pared.

**Continuará**

* * *

Sí, tenía que hacerlo :D

¿Reviews?


	7. Momentos incómodos

Vale, esto NO me lo esperaba O.O

Os cuento, al igual que hice con Vidas, tenía decidido escribir un one-shot para el review 50 (y después irá otro al 100), pero no lo había dicho porque no me esperaba que YA estuviera. Así que, Konarella, como te he dicho por privado, tienes un one-shot :D

Y ahora vamos con el capi, a ver cómo les va a los chicos.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Momentos incómodos**

Kid estaba tumbado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo, como llevaba haciendo casi todo el día.

Se había cabreado bastante por la escena de antes con Law, y se había pasado el resto de la mañana de mal humor, pensando una buena lista de cosas desagradables de su compañero de habitación y descargando su ira en objetos al azar, como demostraban el montón de ropa tirado en el suelo frente a su armario, los papeles destrozados y tirados por todas partes y el libro con un canto partido y tirado en el suelo. El libro que había estado leyendo Law esa mañana.

A la hora de comer había salido dispuesto a enganchar a Law cerca de la cafetería y decirle tres o cuatro cosas, pero no lo había visto, incluso aunque había estado allí un buen rato. Tampoco había visto a nadie más del grupo, por lo que supuso que habrían salido. Después de comer, Kid se había ido al gimnasio del lugar para descargar todo el exceso de energía que tenía acumulado, y entre máquina y máquina se había puesto a pensar.

Tal vez, y a pesar de su reacción inicial, Law sí que fuera virgen.

La escena del baño se le vino a la mente una y otra vez, y la posibilidad de que Law fuera virgen tomaba cada vez más fuerza: sabía besar, eso era indiscutible, pero al repasar lo que pasó con más calma Kid se dio cuenta de que Law había tomado el control de la situación y la había desviado a algo mucho más inocente de lo que el pelirrojo había tenido en mente al entrar en esa ducha. Había sido increíble, desde luego, pero cualquier tío que hubiese entrado en la adolescencia sabía usar su mano, era algo para lo que no se necesitaba mucha experiencia.

Y Kid ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Law llevaba mucho tiempo internado allí, lo que le impedía salir de noche y echar algún polvo por allí. Seguramente también limitaba mucho las posibilidades de encontrar pareja. Law tenía unos veintitrés años, y Kid había perdido la virginidad a los dieciséis, un poco más pronto que muchos de sus amigos pero no demasiado.

Una vez más Eustass Kid se preguntó cuántos años llevaba Trafalgar Law ahí metido.

Molesto, pero no enfadado del mismo modo que esa mañana, Kid se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Ya eran las once pasadas, hacía una hora del toque de queda y la cena había terminado, pero el pelirrojo tampoco había visto a Law entonces.

_Tiene que estar en el edificio o en el jardín. _Con esa idea en mente se adentró hacia la parte más alejada del patio, donde había una extensión bastante grande de hierba con algunos árboles ocupándola.

Por lo que había visto de él, no creía que Law fuese a estar en ningún sitio cerca de las actividades nocturnas.

Y no se equivocaba. Al fondo del patio, sentado en un banco que salía del muro mirando hacia arriba distraídamente estaba Law. Al oír cómo se acercaba, bajó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo.

-Soy imbécil –habló Kid antes de que al moreno le diese tiempo a decir algo. No le gustaba el brillo en aquellos ojos: no era una mirada de enfado, sino algo bastante más incómodo.

-Por fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo –dijo Law, su voz completamente falta de emoción.

Kid movió un poco los pies, incómodo.

-No debería haber reaccionado así, ¿vale? Joder, nadie se inventaría que es virgen cuando no lo es, menuda gilipollez. Yo no lo diría ni bajo amenaza de muerte y… -Al ver que la expresión de Law no cambiaba, se calló un momento y luego dijo-: Esto no está yendo bien. Las disculpas no son lo mío, ¿vale?

-No, no lo son –coincidió Law.

-¿No vas a decir nada más? –Preguntó Kid, conteniéndose para no borrarle aquella expresión indiferente de la cara con un puñetazo. Había ido ahí a arreglar las cosas, joder.

Law hizo un gesto hacia el banco.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Kid lo miró extrañado, pero se encogió de hombros y se acercó, no muy seguro, a sentarse a su lado. Nada más hubo apoyado la espalda contra la pared, Law se tumbó en el banco, recostando la cabeza en las piernas de Kid y mirando hacia el cielo.

-La próxima vez que insinúes que me estoy inventando algo, Eustass-ya, te cortaré las venas que van a tu órgano reproductor, ¿entendido?

Soltando un bufido pero sin decir nada, Kid llevó una mano a la cabeza de Law y la enredó en su pelo, levantando la mirada al cielo donde, por las luces de la ciudad, apenas podían verse cuatro estrellas aisladas.

* * *

Kid se tiró de espaldas en la cama, negándose a dejarse intimidar por la mirada asesina de Law, por muy efectiva que esta fuera en cualquier otra persona.

El moreno, en pie junto a su propia cama, miraba con el ceño fruncido el libro que estaba tirado en el suelo con la tapa doblada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Eustass-ya?

-Estaba de mala hostia y lo he tirado, ¿algún problema? –Gruñó Kid.

Agachándose, Law recogió el libro del suelo.

-Me debes uno nuevo.

* * *

En aquel preciso momento, Kid sintió la abrumadora necesidad de pellizcarse con la esperanza de descubrir que estaba soñando. Consciente de lo absurdo de ese pensamiento, se bruzó de brazos para retener disimuladamente sus manos con sus codos.

Absurda o no, aquella reacción era perfectamente comprensible.

Es decir, Bepo parecía un tío bastante decente, aunque propenso a las disculpas y los bajones de humor, y Shachi y Penguin, aunque obviamente bastante más salidos de lo habitual, eran bastante pasables también. Pero Kid era incapaz de encontrar las palabras para definir a Franky.

Nada más llegar, ese tío raro vestido con una camisa hawaiana abierta y un puto bañador ajustado que tapaba lo mínimo para solo traumatizar a la mitad de los que lo veían se había puesto a bailar _algo_ mientras expresaba a voz en grito lo contento que estaba de que Law por fin tuviera a alguien con quien pasar el rato cuando ellos no estaban allí. Que la mitad de la gente del grupo se le hubiese unido en el ridículo baile mientras los demás reaccionaban como si aquello fuera el pan de cada día no era precisamente un consuelo.

-Trafalgar, -llamó Kid a su compañero, que estaba sentado a su lado masacrando el césped- dime que este tío no se va a pasar aquí todos los putos días.

-Oh, tranquilo. Franky trabaja, así que es el que menos tiempo tiene para venir de visita, entre eso y sus proyectos personales.

Kid apenas pudo disimular su suspiro de alivio, a juzgar por la risa de Law. Fulminándolo un momento con la mirada, buscó uno de los diversos relojes colgados en el patio y descubrió, con alivio, que eran las ocho de la tarde.

* * *

Brook era, cuanto menos, un hombre curioso, descubrió Kid el primer día que fue a la clase de música que ofrecía el centro. Se trataba de un famoso músico Soul, conocido como Soul King por su impresionante talento, que un día había decidido empezar a hacer de voluntario allí tras dar una charla en el centro y comprobar, horrorizado, lo estructuradas y poco dadas a la creatividad que eran las clases de música que se habían impartido allí hasta hacía un par de años. O al menos eso era lo que Law le había contado.

Al parecer Brook también formaba parte de la red que era aquel curioso grupo de amigos al que Kid estaba conociendo, y lo había saludado con muchísima energía cuando Law se lo había presentado.

_¿Por qué coño se alegran todos tanto de que esté aquí? _Se preguntó, sintiéndose desconcertado.

-¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento? –Le preguntó Brook, atrayendo de nuevo su atención.

-No. Intentaron enseñarme a tocar la flauta en el colegio, pero era un desastre.

Brook se rio con aquella risa curiosa que a Kid le recordaba a como se reían muchos piratas en cuentos y películas.

-Elige uno entonces –instruyó Brook, haciendo un gesto hacia la pared en la que estaban colgados o apoyados una buena variedad de instrumentos.

Kid se fijó en que Law cogía un bajo que tenía pegada una etiqueta con su nombre, y él se fue de tiro a por una batería que no tenía ninguna etiqueta a la vista. Aquel era un instrumento que siempre había querido aprender a tocar, pero la única vez que se lo comentó a su padre al hombre casi de la un ataque.

La de aquel día había sido una de las broncas más gordas que habían tenido antes del incidente del bar.

* * *

Kid, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta metálica, separó a Law lo justo de él para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Tienes algún fetiche exhibicionista o algo?

-No especialmente, ¿por? –Respondió Law, sus manos paseando por el pecho descubierto de Kid.

-Primero en el baño y ahora me asaltas en las taquillas del gimnasio, ¿qué esperas que piense? –Preguntó Kid, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y apretando el trasero de Law con una mano, notando la erección del moreno contra su pierna.

Sonriendo, Law le pasó los brazos por el cuello, poniéndose de puntillas de tal forma que su entrepierna rozó la de Kid y ambos gimieron.

-Eres el único loco al que se le ocurriría venirse al gimnasio a las once de la noche, -dijo a modo de explicación- no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Riéndose, Kid llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de Law y lo besó, devorándolo con ansias.

Desde luego, aquella era una muy buena forma de terminar una sesión de ejercicio.

**Continuará**


	8. Ira

Buff, casi no escribo este capítulo… Una semana, esta vez he "cumplido" la fecha. Llevo una semana de mierda, joder.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Ira**

Kid ya había aprendido que la forma más eficaz de callar a Monkey D. Luffy era meterle un trozo de carne en la boca, y eso es exactamente lo que hizo cuando ese día en la cafetería el chico no dejaba de preguntarle si iba a ir a clase o algo el próximo curso. Entonces tuvo que hacer lo mismo con Ace cuando este comenzó a imitar a su hermano pequeño.

-No entiendo por qué te cabreas tanto, Kid, es solo una pregunta –dijo Nami, moviendo el tenedor a modo de gesticulación.

-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa, zanahoria con patas? –Gruñó Kid, y tuvo que tirarse debajo de la mesa cuando un zapato salió volando en su dirección, pasando justo por donde había estado su cabeza momentos atrás.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Nami-san, jodido burro de los cojones?! –Le rugió Sanji, y Kid le dio un puñetazo a Law en la pierna antes de volver a sentarse cuando lo escuchó reírse.

-Cierra la boca, ma-

El pelirrojo sintió como si el mundo se helara a su alrededor cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta, detrás de Sanji. Por ella entraban Franky y Robin, el brazo de él rodeando la cintura de ella, que se reía por algo que Franky había dicho. De haber estado comiendo, se habría atragantado.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Misterios de la vida, Eustass-ya –dijo Law, mirando al mismo sitio que Kid.

-¿Cómo coño ha conseguido el pervertido ese salir con _Nico Robin_? –Preguntó Kid, tratando de comprender cómo la pareja que se acercaba a su mesa podía existir siquiera.

-Ni idea, pero llevan más de un año juntos.

Kid le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

-¿Estás seguro de que Robin no es una paciente? Porque salir con Franky muy normal no es.

Luffy comenzó a reírse, y Sanji saltó de su asiento, diciendo que Franky y Robin _no_ estaban juntos y tratando de ir a salvar a la "pobre dama en apuros". Zoro lo sujetó de la cintura para detenerlo y, como era costumbre en ellos, comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro. Luffy y Ace aprovecharon para vaciarles los platos y Nami les ignoró, saludando a Robin cuando la mujer se sentó a su lado.

Kid, sorprendentemente acostumbrado a aquello para llevar poco más de una semana en aquel lugar, simplemente siguió comiendo, y trató de apuñalarle la mano a Luffy con el tenedor cuando este fue a por la comida de su plato.

Una vez aprendías cómo funcionaba cada uno, allí no se estaba tan mal.

* * *

Kid estaba tirado en su cama, enfrascado en la importantísima actividad de releerse un comic innecesariamente violento por décima vez, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un estruendoso golpe, rebotando contra la pared. Kid apartó el comic justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Law y cómo la puerta se volvía a cerrar sola por la fuerza del rebote.

-Deduzco que la visita ha ido bien –comentó sarcásticamente Kid.

-Vete a la mierda, Eustass-ya –respondió Law, haciéndole un corte de mangas y sentándose en su cama a quitarse los zapatos.

Kid lo miró, inseguro de qué decirle. Se había esperado que Law volviera de mal humor, después de todo Caesar Clown era cuanto menos un personaje muy desagradable y pasar una hora con él no era algo a lo que uno se sometería por voluntad propia, una opinión que Kid había obtenido tras una sola visita. Lo que el pelirrojo no se había esperado era que Law volviera de _tan_ mal humor.

Ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que su excesivamente relajado compañero de habitación pudiera tener arranques violentos hasta ese momento.

-Ven aquí –dijo el pelirrojo finalmente, sentándose.

Law levantó la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No me des órdenes, Eustass-ya.

-No es una orden, solo ven, ¿vale? Necesitas relajarte o vas a cargarte a alguien.

Law levantó una ceja.

-Prometo no pasarme de la ralla –aseguró Kid, suponiendo que eso era lo que había pensado.

Law terminó de quitarse los zapatos y se levantó, caminando hasta Kid y sentándose junto a él en la cama.

Kid se giró y, rodeándolo con un brazo por la espalda, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besándolo con mucha más suavidad de lo que solía hacerlo. Law correspondió con mucha más ferocidad que Kid, descargando parte del enfado que sentía en el beso, y se movió, subiéndose por completo a la cama, quedando de rodillas frente a Kid, y comenzó a pasear las manos por el torso desnudo del pelirrojo. Hacía tanto calor ese día que Kid ni se había molestado en ponerse una camiseta.

Separándose, Kid preguntó:

-¿No eres tú el que no quiere correr?

-Te recuerdo que ya te he visto desnudo, Eustass-ya. No quiero correr con cosas nuevas, pero con lo que ya hemos hecho no tengo problemas.

-Entonces –comenzó Kid, metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta de Law-, yo a ti también te he visto desnudo.

El moreno levantó los brazos para ayudarlo a quitarle la prenda y, en cuanto esta hubo salido volando, volvió a besarlo.

Kid lo tumbó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre él, dejando un camino de besos por la mejilla de Law hasta su oreja, donde comenzó a lamer el lóbulo y a jugar con los pendientes en él con su lengua.

-¿Quieres hablar? –Preguntó, acariciando los costados de Law y sonriendo cuando este se estremeció.

-No, no es nada… -respondió el moreno.

-Ya, y por "nada" casi te cargas la puerta –dijo sarcásticamente Kid, bajando ahora por el cuello de Law y deteniéndose a dejar varias marcas por el camino. Una de las manos de Kid bajó a la entrepierna del moreno y la apretó por encima de la tela, arrancándole un gemido. Kid sonrió de oreja a oreja y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo-. ¿Seguro que no quieres contármelo?

-Que no, pesado –respondió Law, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿No hay forma de convencerte? –Insistió Kid, sin dejar de mover la mano sobre la erección de Law.

-N-No…

-¿Y si te la chupo?

La expresión de pasmo de Law fue tal que Kid tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse.

-¿Qué?

-Es un simple trato: tú me cuentas lo que te ha puesto de tan mala hostia y a cambio yo te hago una mamada.

-… Hazla primero.

Kid lo miró, escéptico.

-¿Y después mantendrás tu parte y me lo contarás?

Law le dio un para nada suave puñetazo en el pecho.

-Sí, joder, pero hazla primero. Dudo que después de contártelo vaya a tener muchas ganas –dijo, girando la cabeza a un lado con expresión malhumorada.

-De acuerdo –dijo Kid.

Le abrió el pantalón a Law y lo apartó junto con la ropa interior, pensando el gran incordio que aquella segunda prenda era la mayor parte del tiempo. Inclinándose sobre él, sostuvo su erección con una mano antes de lamer la punta de esta, con lo que Law se estremeció. Sonriendo ante aquella reacción, comenzó a pasear los dedos, despacio, por toda la extensión, y los siguió con la lengua, volviendo a subir y a envolver la punta con la lengua tras arrancarle el primer gemido a Law.

Law volvió a gemir y dio una embestida hacia arriba. Kid llevó ambas manos a las caderas del moreno y las sostuvo contra el colchón.

-Nada de eso –dijo, sonriendo contra la ardiente piel de Law antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Era evidente que aquella era la primera vez que se la chupaban a Law y Kid sabía que no duraría mucho, del mismo modo en que sabía que no le devolvería el favor, así que, como pudo con una sola mano y sin dejar de atender la polla del moreno con su boca y la otra mano, Kid se abrió el pantalón y comenzó a masturbarse, tratando de acelerar su orgasmo para que llegase con el de Law.

Orgasmo que, efectivamente, no tardó mucho. Law balbuceó algo, seguramente tratando de avisarlo, y se corrió con un fuerte gemido en la boca de Kid, quien se afanó por tragar lo más deprisa que pudo para no atragantarse y en terminar con su propia erección, corriéndose sobre las sábanas.

Kid subió por la cama hasta quedar a la altura de Law, que estaba jadeando sobre el colchón, y se tumbó a su lado, rodeándolo con un brazo y tumbándolo sobre su pecho.

-Tu turno –anunció sin poder contener la sonrisa. Si Law había reaccionado así ahora, se moría por ver cómo lo haría cuando por fin se la metiera.

-… ¿Recuerdas que estoy estudiando medicina por mi cuenta? –Preguntó Law finalmente.

Kid levantó la cabeza y lo miró extrañado, pero en aquella posición solamente podía ver la parte de arriba de la cabeza del moreno.

-Claro, te pasas el día leyendo esos libros.

-En cada revisión mensual a ese capullo le encanta recordarme que no voy a poder ser médico.

Kid apretó el brazo alrededor de Law al escuchar el tono amargo y helado con el que dijo aquello. Estaba enfadado, sí, pero aquella no sonaba como la clase de rabia que Kid solía sentir, la que se calmaba dando cuatro hostias bien dadas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Mi padre no me dejaría –Kid estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido y decir que aquello era una gilipollez, pero se contuvo y esperó. Al cabo de unos segundos, Law volvió a hablar-. Cuando iba a cumplir los 18 años ese hijo de puta certificó que soy incapaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. A efectos legales, soy como un menor.

* * *

-¡Ya va, coño! –Gritó Zoro, yendo a toda prisa hacia la puerta para abrirle a quien fuera que estaba al otro lado y no dejaba de machacar el timbre.

Tiró de la puerta y sonrió al ver al rubio que estaba de pie en el pasillo frente a él.

-Vaya, hombre, mira quién tenemos aquí –dijo Zoro, sonriendo burlonamente.

Fulminándolo con la mirada, Sanji lo empujó, entrando en el piso y cerrando la puerta de una patada. Agarró a Zoro por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó violentamente.

Decidiendo dejar las burlas para después, Zoro rodeó a Sanji con los brazos y comenzó a retroceder hacia el dormitorio. Era mejor no tentar a la suerte, especialmente con semejante cabezota.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	9. Descubrimientos

Hoy actualizo ambas historias :)

Es posible que las respuestas a algunos reviews no se hayan mandado, la página ha estado haciendo el imbécil (otra vez) u.u

Oh, vais a matarme…

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Descubrimientos**

Zoro estaba tumbado en la cama en silencio observando cómo Sanji, sin decir nada tampoco, recogía su ropa del suelo e iba vistiéndose a toda prisa.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Esto ha sido un error, no volverá a pasar –dijo el rubio, sin mirarlo.

-Si tú lo dices…

La primera vez que Sanji había dicho eso, Zoro realmente lo había creído, incluso lo hizo la segunda vez que lo dijo, pero ahora ya no era más que otra parte de su extraño ritual, y Zoro había aprendido que era mejor no contradecirlo. Después de todo, cuando lo hacía, eso parecía darle fuerzas al rubio para mantenerse alejado por más tiempo.

Y es que aquel era un ciclo que se repetía desde hacía meses.

Sanji aseguraba que solo le gustaban las mujeres y que se acostaba con Zoro para controlar un poco sus problemas, para evitar ser tan pervertido con ellas, no asustar a algunas, y así poder seguir siendo un caballero. Para Zoro aquello era un montón de mierda sin sentido alguno: Sanji era un mujeriego pervertido al que, por alguna razón, el hombre de pelo verde le atraía, y se había inventado aquella gilipollez para justificarse sin poner en peligro su masculinidad.

El caso era que follaban, después Sanji se iba asegurando que no volvería a pasar, el resto del tiempo lo pasaban discutiendo y al cabo de una semana volvía para follar de nuevo, algunas veces diciendo que era por su "tratamiento" y otras, como la noche anterior, sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra.

A Zoro le sacaba de quicio, pero sabía que si decía algo solo conseguiría que el rubio se alejase más de él, negando cualquier cosa que le dijera.

La última vez que le había dicho a Sanji que aquel "tratamiento" suyo era una gilipollez el rubio había aguantado un mes entero antes de venir a su casa de nuevo.

-¿Comemos algo? –Preguntó Zoro, incorporándose en la cama.

Sanji se detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-Son las doce, me muero de hambre y me juego el culo a que tú también –Zoro se abstuvo de mencionar por qué tenía tanta hambre, sabiendo que eso lo haría salir corriendo-. Hoy no trabajas, ¿no?

-No, es mi día libre.

Zoro se levantó y comenzó a vestirse él también.

-No tengo gran cosa en la cocina, pero así a lo mejor hasta me puedes demostrar eso que te empeñas en decir de que eres un gran chef –lo picó.

Sanji lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Voy a hacer que gimas de placer con lo que voy a cocinar, musgo con patas.

Zoro tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que para hacerlo gemir no necesitaba cocinar nada.

* * *

Kid salió de su visita con Crocus, un psicólogo bastante decente y un gran alivio después de conocer al imbécil de Caesar, y se fue en busca de alguien con quien pasar el rato. Preferentemente cierto moreno con pendientes, a solas y en algún sitio aislado.

Encontrar al moreno en cuestión no fue difícil, pero por desgracia para Kid no estaba solo, y la situación en que estaba le hizo parar en seco.

Law estaba con otros tres chicos a los que Kid no conocía, pero teniendo en cuenta que solo le faltaba conocer a tres personas del grupo se podía imaginar quienes eran. Dos de ellos llevaban gorras, aunque una un poco rara, y el tercero era un chico enorme, de pelo rubio muy claro que parecía blanco. Ese debía ser el tal Bepo.

Los cuatro estaban tumbados en el césped, y Law estaba recostado contra el chico de pelo claro.

-¡Eh, Kid! ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

El pelirrojo se giró y vio a Ace, sin camisa como solía ser su costumbre, acercándose a él.

-¿Y tu sombra? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, al no ver a Luffy por ninguna parte.

El chico se rio.

-Se ha ido con Usopp a ver no se qué invento nuevo de Franky, no me he enterado mucho, la verdad.

Kid pensó que, sabiendo lo que sabía de Franky y sus inventos, él tampoco quería enterarse demasiado de qué iba.

-¡Anda, mira quién está ahí! –Exclamó Ace, y se fue hacia el grupo del césped-. ¡Eh, chicos, cuánto tiempo sin pasaros!

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kid decidió seguirlo.

-Ace, tío, ¿otra vez en bolas? –Saludó uno de los chicos con gorra, y Kid se fijó en que en ella se leía "Penguin". Con eso ya estaba claro quién era quién.

-No me compares contigo, yo llevo pantalones –se defendió el chico con pecas, tirándose en el suelo junto a ellos-. ¿Ya conocéis a Kid?

Los tres chicos que habían estado con Law miraron al pelirrojo, y este se sintió incómodo por un momento, como si lo estuvieran evaluando, antes de decidir que le daba igual y sentarse él también en el suelo.

-Aunque los tíos no me van, entiendo qué le ves –le dijo el otro chico con gorra a Law, chico que por eliminación debía ser Shachi.

-¡Oye! –Rugió Kid, y Shachi retrocedió.

-¡Uoh, no me muerdas! –Exclamó, alzando las manos frente a su pecho.

Kid lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No te alteres, Eustass-ya, que los asustas –habló Law en tono tranquilo, y Kid se dio cuenta de que, si Shachi se había sobresaltado, Bepo parecía muerto de miedo y probablemente la única razón por la que no se había alejado era que Law seguía usándolo de almohada.

-Vale, joder, ni que me los fuera a cargar o algo.

Law sonrió de una forma que le dio a entender a Kid que aquello no le sorprendería, Ace comenzó a reírse y los otros tres no parecieron calmarse lo más mínimo con ese comentario.

-Desde luego, no me extraña que estéis liados –le dijo Penguin a Law, y esta vez el moreno se rio.

Se quedaron en silencio, todos tirados en la hierba mirando al cielo, hasta que escucharon un potente rugido.

-Ace, si tienes hambre solo tienes que decirlo –dijo Penguin.

* * *

La cafetería por la tarde era un lugar mucho más tranquilo que a la hora de las comidas, con muchas menos personas ocupando las mesas y hablando entre ellas. O lo habría sido de no ser porque Ace estaba devorando, de forma bastante ruidosa, una insalubre cantidad de comida como era su costumbre.

Kid se sorprendió al descubrir que se había habituado a aquellos modales en la mesa y que, aún más, los suyos propios se habían modificado para adaptarse a los de la gente que lo rodeaba. Podía imaginarse las caras de espanto que pondrían sus padres si lo vieran comer sin la servilleta en el regazo como le habían inculcado y, peor aún, hablando con la boca llena.

Tendría que hacerlo en casa.

-¿Entonces vosotros dos sois novios? –Preguntó Bepo, haciendo un gesto con el tenedor hacia Kid y Law, que estaban sentados el uno junto al otro frente a él.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa, todos pendientes de la respuesta.

Kid y Law se miraron sin saber qué decir.

-La verdad es que no hemos hablado de eso –respondió finalmente el moreno.

-¿Os acostáis juntos y no habéis decidido si sois novios o no? –Preguntó Ace, incrédulo, antes de reanudar su merienda.

-Técnicamente aún no nos acostamos, Portgas-ya –lo corrigió Law.

El pirómano le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

-Estamos en ello –le aseguró Kid, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Pero sois novios o no? –Preguntó ahora Penguin.

Volvieron a mirarse, encogiéndose de hombros prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, supongo que somos novios –decidió Law, y Kid asintió.

-Creo que es el principio de una relación más cutre que he visto en mi vida –comentó Ace entre hamburguesa y hamburguesa, y tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el salero que le tiró Kid.

* * *

Trabajar en una obra era una de las ocupaciones más aburridas que podía tenerse; trabajar en una obra en verano era una puñetera tortura. Sino que se lo preguntaran a Drake.

X Drake era un oficial de policía que, por culpa de un estúpido incidente deteniendo a unos criminales que había acabado con estos en el hospital, se había visto condenado a dos meses de trabajo comunitario y no se les había ocurrido otra cosa más que mandarlo a limpiar detrás de unos obreros. Al menos él no tenía que levantar pesos, subirse a los andamios y demás como los desafortunados obreros. El que más suerte tenía era el de la excavadora, que dentro de la cabina por lo menos contaba con aire acondicionado.

Drake estaba vaciando otro cubo de basura, el quinto en lo que iba de mañana, en el contenedor cuando escuchó gritos viniendo de la obra y, tirando el cubo al suelo sin pensar que luego tendría que recogerlo, salió corriendo hacia allí.

Cuando llegó se encontró con las máquinas paradas, el operario de la excavadora fuera de la cabina vomitando, y casi todos los demás hombres agolpados alrededor del agujero.

Drake se acercó también y, abriéndose paso entre los fascinados obreros, llegó al borde del hoyo, donde se asomó a mirar e, inmediatamente, sacó su teléfono y pulsó el primer número en marcación rápida.

-¿Jefe? Sí, sigo aquí. No, no… Acabamos de encontrar un cadáver. Sí, en serio –habló el hombre por el altavoz, volviendo a abrirse paso entre la gente para alejarse del agujero donde iban a ir los cimientos del edificio, en el que ahora era visible una enorme y rasgada bolsa de basura negra de la que había salido rodando un cráneo humano.

**Continuará**

* * *

Y tenemos un giro argumental :D

¿Reviews?


	10. Giros

Este capítulo es el más largo de la historia hasta ahora, y ya vamos avanzando en la trama :D

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Giros**

-Oh, joder… -jadeó Kid, apretando la espalda contra los azulejos de la pared para evitar embestir hacia delante.

Después de todo, aquella era la primera vez que Trafalgar Law hacía una mamada, y Kid recordaba lo que le había costado a él controlar los reflejos de su garganta, algo que se había visto empeorado por el crío sin experiencia al que se la había hecho, que se había dejado llevar y casi lo ahoga.

Él no quería hacerle una putada así a Law, además que el moreno estaba demostrando ser un gran alumno a la hora de aplicar lo que Kid ya le había hecho varias veces a él.

Aquella deliciosa lengua hizo otro movimiento y Kid se contuvo como pudo para no apretar el la presa de la mano que tenía en la cabeza de Law.

Una sensación muy conocida comenzó a hacerse notar y Kid gimió, esforzándose por componer una frase coherente.

-Tra-falgar… voy ahhh.

Las manos de Law sostuvieron con más firmeza sus caderas y su boca siguió moviéndose sobre su polla.

Kid bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises del moreno fijos en su rostro, y comprendió el mensaje que le estaban mandando: adelante, hazlo.

Entre aquella mirada y los inexpertos pero prometedores labios atendiendo su erección, Kid finalmente se corrió, llenando la boca de su compañero, al que apenas sintió esforzarse para tragar su esencia, absorto como estaba en su propio placer, y se dejó caer contra la pared, siendo sostenido por esta y las manos de Law en sus caderas, quien aún seguía lamiendo los últimos rastros de semen de su polla.

Kid movió lentamente la mano que tenía en el pelo de Law, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Desde luego… aprendes rápido.

Finalmente liberando su miembro, Law se echó hacia atrás, todavía de rodillas en el suelo, y le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Lo dudabas, Eustass-ya?

-Para nada –aseguró Kid, tirando un poco de su pelo para indicarle que se levantara.

Law lo hizo y el pelirrojo lo besó, con fuerza, sintiendo una curiosa satisfacción al notar su propio sabor mezclado con el que era característicamente Law, y lo apretó contra su pecho, alargando una mano para volver a abrir el chorro del agua.

Después de todo, en teoría estaban dándose una ducha.

* * *

-¡Eh, Law, Kid! –Gritó Luffy, llamándolos en cuanto entraron en la cafetería-. ¡Nos vamos a la playa! –Exclamó, contentísimo.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y miraron a los demás ocupantes de la mesa en busca de respuestas.

Usopp, Franky, Shachi y Penguin estaban tan emocionados como Luffy, Bepo también parecía emocionado aunque se contenía mucho más que los otros, Nami se encogió de hombros como indicándoles que no había nada que hacer, Zoro y Ace estaban dormidos a pesar del alboroto, Robin les sonrió divertida, Sanji tenía una expresión de pervertido que superaba a cualquier otra que Kid le hubiera visto hasta el momento y Brook, que también estaba allí, parecía dispuesto a unirse a Sanji en sus fantasías acerca de las chicas.

Law simplemente sonrió, aceptando el repentino plan y dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero dejadnos desayunar primero.

-¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó Luffy, para quien era una blasfemia saltarse una comida.

-A la playa, ¿eh? ¿Os importa si llamo a unos amigos? –Preguntó Kid.

-¡Claro, llámalos! –Aceptó Luffy, incluso más emocionado.

-¿Amigos de Kid? Qué miedo… -murmuró Usopp por lo bajo.

-Te he oído, narizotas.

El narizotas en cuestión dio un grito y Kid se alejó de la mesa en busca de un sitio donde poder llamar por teléfono más tranquilo.

Una perversa sonrisa de diversión se extendió por sus labios al imaginarse la reacción de Killer al conocer a esa panda.

* * *

Cuando Eustass Kid había sido condenado a seis meses de tratamiento psicológico y sus padres habían decidido internarlo, Killer se había visto dividido entre la indignación por el trato injusto hacia su amigo y el impulso de reírse de él por haber acabado en una situación así.

Al ver a Trafalgar Law, porque no podía decirse que lo hubiese conocido en aquel encuentro en el centro comercial, había llegado a la conclusión de que reírse de Kid no serviría de nada, porque entre lo juntos que habían estado cuando los había visto y lo que el pelirrojo le había contado, era obvio que su amigo no se lo estaba pasando precisamente mal en ese lugar.

Cuando hoy Kid lo había llamado para decirle que fuera con Wire y Heat a la playa a encontrarse con él y "los demás" no había sabido qué esperarse exactamente, pero desde luego no _eso_.

Esta vez Killer había podido conocer a Law, e incluso mantener una conversación con él, y había llegado a la conclusión de que el moreno iba a convertirse en algo mucho más que una aventura rara de Kid mientras estaba internado: por lo que había visto, Trafalgar Law complementaba bastante bien al pelirrojo, teniendo por supuesto su buen número de rarezas propias, y Killer no pudo evitar pensar que hacían muy buena pareja.

Aquella noción le daba un poco de miedo.

El resto del grupo era, cuanto menos, tan peculiar como la pareja, algo que no estaba seguro de cómo catalogar: desde luego, eran mucho más interesantes y soportables que la mayoría de personas a las que Killer conocía y con las que se veía obligado a tratar de forma habitual, pero también eran prácticamente impredecibles.

Cuando el moreno con pecas se había quedado frito en el mar, al rubio casi le da algo pensando que le había dado un corte de digestión o similar, y cuando los demás habían reaccionado diciendo que eso era normal, _solo_ la narcolepsia actuando, y lo habían arrastrado a la orilla antes de volver al agua a jugar no había tenido muy claro qué pensar.

El chico de pelo verde, que parecía ser casi tan violento como Kid, y el rubio pervertido no dejaban de pelearse, y Killer había cometido el error de preguntarle a Law cuál era su problema. El moreno le había explicado con todo detalle la relación más rara de la que había oído hablar en su vida mientras Kid se descojonaba al lado de su novio.

Lo de que ahora Trafalgar Law fuera el novio de Kid lo había sorprendido bastante. Kid había tenido rollos, por supuesto, y bastantes amantes para su edad, pero nunca había mantenido una relación que hubiese durado más de una semana. Hasta ahora.

Por supuesto, los pervertidos babeando con cualquier mujer a la que veían, y el tío del pelo azul con sus bailecitos raros eran desconcertantes, pero el que se llevaba la palma era Monkey D. Luffy.

El chaval era absurdamente simpático, no tenía reparos en decir lo que se le venía a la cabeza aunque fuera algo tan grosero que hasta Kid se controlaría, y tenía la capacidad de atención de un niño de seis años en clase de matemáticas.

Unos gritos lo sacaron de su reflexión segundos antes de que un grupo de adolescentes pasase corriendo por delante de él, dos de ellos con las manos en la cabeza, gritando y algunos tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas.

Killer miró hacia la dirección en que habían venido y no se sorprendió tanto como debería al ver a Luffy plantado en la arena, con las piernas separadas y los brazos en posición de pelear, los puños apretados y con un chico castaño de unos catorce años escondido detrás de él.

El rubio no era el único del grupo que se había girado a mirar qué pasaba, pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada antes de que una furibunda mujer se acercara a Luffy.

-¡¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres, mocoso?! –Le gritó la mujer-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a mi hijo?!

-¡Se estaba metiendo con mi amigo! –Gritó Luffy, y Killer supuso que por amigo se refería al chico castaño que ahora tenía expresión de culpabilidad, aunque Killer estaba bastante seguro de que ese chico no había estado en el grupo cuando llegaron.

La mujer siguió gritándole a Luffy, el chico defendiéndose también a gritos, hasta que la pelea llegó a un abrupto fin cuando Law intervino, diciendo:

-¿Por qué no se larga, señora? No va a conseguir que se disculpe, y a mí empieza a tocarme los cojones.

La expresión de la mujer, completamente roja de rabia y vergüenza al girarse a mirar a Law, sacó varias risitas en el grupo: y es que el moreno no se había molestado en levantar la cabeza del regazo de Kid o dejar de acariciarle las piernas al hablar.

Cuando la mujer se fue, exclamando algunas cosas nada favorecedoras acerca de los desvergonzados jóvenes de hoy en día, Luffy se rio y dijo, como si nada:

-Chicos, este es Chopper.

Killer se asombró al ver la increíble facilidad con la que los miembros de aquel grupo acogieron al recién llegado.

* * *

Edward Newgate, más conocido como Barbablanca, era el jefe de policía de la ciudad, quien se había visto forzado a retirarse al trabajo de oficina diez años atrás después de recibir una herida que lo dejó en cama por varios meses. El trabajo de oficina nunca había sido su pasión y nunca lo sería, pero aquello le permitía seguir cuidando de los chicos que allí trabajaban, a quienes no podía evitar ver como a sus hijos. Varios de ellos, de hecho, eran hijos adoptivos suyos.

El hombre se rio al leer la queja que tenía en esos momentos en la mano, puesta precisamente contra uno de sus hijos adoptivos. Al parecer, durante el registro de la casa de una detenida, Thatch había gastado una broma con un sujetador.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Pasa, Izo –dijo, reconociendo la forma de llamar de otro de sus hijos, el único lo bastante refinado allí como para molestarse en hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Izo, vestido de hombre muy a su pesar porque la normativa se lo exigía, entró en el despacho con un informe en la mano.

-¿Eso es de los cadáveres de Drake? –Preguntó Barbablanca, sin poder ocultar lo divertida que le parecía la situación.

X Drake podía ser todo lo buen policía que quisiera, pero era incapaz de ir a ningún sitio sin que sucediera algo. Barbablanca habría pensado que cuando lo llamó diciendo que había encontrado un cadáver estaba bromeando, de no ser porque Drake nunca bromeaba, y cuando el equipo forense llegó al lugar y abrió la bolsa se encontraron con que no había uno, sino dos cuerpos allí dentro.

Por supuesto, que Drake no gastase bromas no significaba que no se las gastasen a él, y lo de encontrarse a dos muertos mientras hacía trabajos comunitarios a los chicos les había parecido una mina de oro.

Izo, bastante serio, asintió con la cabeza.

-Acabamos de identificarlos. No te va a gustar –dijo, tendiéndole la carpeta.

Barbablanca la aceptó, curioso ante aquella actitud, y la abrió, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose en el instante en que sus ojos leyeron el primer nombre en el archivo.

-¿Esto va en serio?

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	11. El niño, el cadáver y los doce años

Lamento muchísimo el retraso, esta semana he tenido que entregar dos trabajos (y el ciernes un tercero) y además he estado enferma un par de días, así que me ha sido imposible ponerme a escribir. Siento deciros que esta semana no habrá actualización de "Cartas desde el mundo", pues esa historia requiere mucho más trabajo y no creo que me dé tiempo a escribir dos capítulos de aquí al martes que viene, así que tendréis que esperaros hasta ese día para el próximo.

Pasando al fanfic, este capítulo es, con diferencia, uno de los más complicados de la trama, y me ha dado algunos problemas para escribirlo, pero espero que os guste ^^ (Ahora responderé a los reviews del anterior, no quería teneros más tiempo esperando)

* * *

**Capítulo 11: El niño, el cadáver y los doce años**

Marco siempre había creído que se le daba bien identificar cualquier tipo de ambiente en una habitación, y cuando entró en el despacho de su padre, donde le habían dicho que lo esperaban el hombre y Thatch, y los vio a ambos serios, supo que algo no iba bien.

-Gracias por venir, Marco, siéntate –indicó el hombre mayor, haciendo un gesto hacia la silla junto a la que estaba sentado Thatch.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas los dos cuerpos que Drake encontró? –Preguntó su padre, y Marco asintió-. Acabamos de identificarlos.

-¿Quiénes son? –Preguntó Marco, sabiendo que tanta seriedad indicaba que, quien quiera que fueran esas dos personas, tenían una historia detrás de la que los otros dos ya sabían algo.

-Pues verás, es algo complicado –dijo Thatch, hablando por primera vez-. Esto pasó hace doce años, tú estabas fuera por aquel entonces y no te enteraste, así que será mejor si te lo contamos desde el principio.

Marco asintió, y Barbablanca comenzó la historia.

-Hace doce años, una noche de verano llegó una llamada a emergencias de un niño…

* * *

Ese día era uno de los días más tranquilos que habían tenido desde que Kid había llegado al centro casi un mes atrás. Por unas razones u otras, el único otro miembro del grupo además de Kid y Law que se encontraba hoy allí era Ace, quien tenía terapia con Crocus a esa hora, así que los dos jóvenes estaban solos, tirados en una de las numerosas superficies de hierba del jardín, con Law sentado leyendo uno de sus libros y Kid tumbado a su lado arrancando hojas de hierba.

-Tengo sed –dijo Law.

-Pues ve a la cafetería, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Para eso tendría que dejar de leer y levantarme.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Podrías comportarte como un buen novio y traerme tú algo.

-Paso.

-Oh, venga, te lo compensaré –prometió Law, bajando el libro para mirarlo.

Kid levantó la cabeza, con curiosidad.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-Pues ahora mismo estaría encantado de cambiar una cerveza bien fría por una mamada –dijo Law, sonriendo.

Kid también sonrió.

-No pienso olvidarme.

-Tranquilo, que yo tampoco.

Kid se puso en pie y dijo:

-De acuerdo, te traeré la puta cerveza, pero esta noche me la chupas.

-Hecho.

Todo aclarado, Kid se encaminó hacia la cocina en busca de lo que su novio le había pedido, anticipando ya en su mente el encuentro de esa noche y tratando de idear una forma de convencer a Law para pasar de los límites que tenían establecidos en ese momento.

La cafetería a esa hora, sin Luffy ni Ace allí para demandar comida, estaba prácticamente desierta, y Kid no tuvo que esperar para pedir en la barra la cerveza, ya que las bebidas alcohólicas era lo único que no sacaban a la nevera del buffet para evitar que los menores las cogieran. Como si no se las apañaran para bebérselas igual.

La encargada, una señora mayor y bajita de aspecto severo llamada Tsuru, le dedicó una mirada desconfiada cuando le dio la bebida, y Kid se la devolvió con una amplia sonrisa.

Estaba seguro de que se le notaba en la cara lo que había estado pensando, y le importaba una mierda lo que los demás pudieran opinar al respecto.

Se tuvo que contener para no volver corriendo al patio, y solo lo consiguió porque sabía que el capullo de Law se negaría a levantarse, como mínimo, hasta que se terminara el capítulo que se había estado leyendo.

Kid se detuvo al llegar al patio, extrañado ante la escena que se encontró. Law estaba en pie, con el libro cerrado y sostenido en una mano al lado de su cuerpo, hablando con un hombre al que Kid solo le veía la espalda y la parte de atrás de la cabeza, de pelo rubio y peinado de forma extraña.

_¿Soy yo o se parece a una piña?_ Pensó Kid, divertido, pero el humor se le fue en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron detenidamente en Law.

Su novio estaba tenso, más tenso de lo que lo había visto desde que lo conocía, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, ni siquiera aquella máscara burlesca que se ponía cuando no quería estar en algún lugar, y estaba apretando el libro con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Kid fue a acercarse, dispuesto a interrumpir lo que quiera que estuviera pasando, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando Law, tras decir lo que parecían unas muy escuetas palabras, se dio media vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas, caminando deprisa pero sin correr.

Ignorando al rubio, que no hizo ningún amago de ir a moverse, Kid salió corriendo en la misma dirección en la que Law acababa de marcharse.

* * *

Marco suspiró, agotado pero para nada sorprendido. De hecho, aquella conversación había ido mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Había ido preparado a que el chico se alterara, se cabreara, le gritara y puede que, incluso, intentase pegarle.

_Nadie podría culparlo en su situación._

Trafalgar Law no había hecho nada de todo eso.

Cuando Marco había llegado, justo a tiempo para ver cómo un pelirrojo que supuso que era su amigo alejándose, se había acercado a Law, sintiendo más nervios que el día en que se había examinado para graduarse en la academia. Al verlo, Law cerró su libro, un tomo enorme con un título muy largo, y se puso en pie, dedicándole una perezosa sonrisa cargada de confianza y preguntándole si podía ayudarlo. A Marco no se le había pasado por alto el tono burlesco que se entremezclaba con la educación de aquella pregunta.

Law se tensó considerablemente una vez Marco se presentó, y el rubio había visto cómo toda emoción se desvanecía del rostro del joven a medida que hablaba, hasta dejar una máscara impenetrable e ilegible de indiferencia desmentida solo por la fuerza con la que apretaba el libro en sus manos.

Entonces Law había hablado, por primera vez desde la pregunta inicial, y le había dicho, no le había pedido, que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse sin esperar respuesta.

En cuestión de segundos, el pelirrojo que Marco había visto antes pasó corriendo por su lado, una lata sujeta en una mano, siguiendo a Law.

Suspirando, consciente de que en ese momento no podía hacer nada más, Marco se dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver al coche y esperar allí a Thatch. A su amigo aún le debía quedar un buen rato hablando con el psiquiatra, y aquella era una conversación en la que no quería participar.

Caesar Clown le había dado mala espina desde que lo había visto, y el hecho de que el hombre hubiese tratado de estar presente cuando fueran a hablar con Law no había ayudado con su primera impresión.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido bastantes conversaciones incómodas por ese día, echó a andar hacia la salida.

Un silbido lo hizo detenerse.

-Bonito culo –dijo una alegre voz siguiendo al silbido, y Marco se giró, sorprendido.

En el pasillo, al parecer recién salido de una puerta que aún se estaba cerrando, estaba un joven de unos veinte años, bastante alto, aunque no tanto como el propio Marco, de pelo negro, con pecas, una enorme sonrisa confiada y juguetona en el rostro, y un cuerpo muy bien formado. Un cuerpo muy bien formado y al descubierto de cintura para arriba.

_Joder._ Pensó Marco, forzándose a no recorrer al chico con la mirada. Más, porque sus ojos ya se habían paseado de arriba abajo por su cuerpo.

-Gracias –respondió Marco, sonriendo también. Estaba desconcertado ante ese giro, pero pensaba mantener la compostura. Le gustaba cómo había empezado aquello.

-¿Eres nuevo? –Preguntó el chico, acercándose hasta quedar a un par de pasos de él.

Marco negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy aquí por trabajo.

-Dime que no eres loquero, porque eso sería una putada –pidió el moreno, y en lo que parecía un gesto inconsciente se lamió el labio inferior. Marco siguió la trayectoria de aquella lengua con la mirada.

-No, soy policía. He venido a hablar con alguien.

-Hostia, ¿poli? Mola. –El chico se acercó otro paso-. ¿Y ya has acabado? –Preguntó, tratando de aparentar que era una pregunta inocente y fallando miserablemente.

Marco volvió a sonreír.

-Yo sí, pero mi compañero creo que va para rato, así que no sé qué hacer mientras tanto.

El chico ladeó la cabeza, dedicándole de nuevo aquella sonrisa.

-Qué mal. ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño y me espero contigo? Para que no te aburras, claro.

-Por supuesto, es todo un detalle.

La sonrisa del chico creció.

-Por cierto, me llamo Ace.

-Marco.

Marco no pudo evitar mirarle el culo a Ace cuando este pasó por su lado rumbo a la puerta.

_Y yo que estaba tentado a decir que este día está siendo una mierda…_

* * *

Kid alcanzó a Law cuando este ya se había adentrado en el grupo de árboles que se erguía en el jardín. El moreno parecía tener predilección por ir allí cuando algo le molestaba.

Law se detuvo y, aunque no se giró, a Kid ni se le ocurrió que no lo hubiera oído. Acercándose a él, le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

Sin responderle, Law se dio media vuelta, le quitó la cerveza de las manos y, antes de que Kid pudiera reaccionar, la había abierto y se había bebido media de un solo trago.

-No, no estoy bien –respondió secamente.

-¿Quién era ese tío?

-Un policía. Han encontrado el cadáver de mi madre.

Kid se quedó helado, sin saber qué decir a eso, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar antes de que Law siguiera hablando.

-Lleva doce años muerta –espetó el moreno amargamente.

-Trafalgar… -comenzó Kid, pero Law lo interrumpió.

-Dime, Eustass-ya, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?

Kid negó con la cabeza. Llevaba intentando averiguar lo que le pasaba exactamente a su novio desde que había llegado, pero no había avanzado mucho. Ahora Law estaba a punto de decírselo.

-Estoy aquí porque hace doce años _tuve una alucinación_ en la que vi cómo mi padre asesinaba a mi madre.

**Continuará**


	12. Planes e ideas de unos y otros

Este capítulo es cortito pero importante :) La trama se complica, gente.

Y ya tenemos review número 100, **VampireDarkRogueWind**, te ha tocado :) Ya sabes, no hay prisa, puedes pedirme el one-shot que quieras siempre que sea de one piece ^^

Hablando de los one-shots: como habréis visto, hace tiempo que no subo ninguno, eso es porque con el final de curso no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, pero en cuanto acabe los exámenes me pondré al día con ellos ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Planes e ideas de unos y otros**

Kid no sabía qué le había dado cuando Law le dijo lo que pasaba, pero a la que quiso darse cuenta ya lo había cogido de la mano, lo había atraído contra su pecho y lo había rodeado con los brazos, uno por la cintura y el otro por los hombros.

Law se tensó y Kid pensó que iba a apartarlo de un empujón y, probablemente, decirle algo bastante desagradable. En vez de eso, el moreno se relajó al cabo de unos segundos y Kid se sorprendió al sentir sus brazos rodearle el pecho.

-Trafalgar, ¿me estás diciendo que el capullo de tu padre se cargó a tu madre, te metió aquí haciéndote pasar por loco y luego te incapacitó? –Preguntó Kid, esforzándose por no gruñir ni utilizar un tono demasiado brusco.

El tacto no sería lo suyo, pero Kid debería estar ciego y sordo para no comprender que aquella era una situación muy delicada.

-Eso parece –respondió Law, su voz adoptando un tono indiferente que Kid no le había oído nunca. No le gustaba ese tono.

-¿Y cómo coño ha podido hacer eso? ¿No hacen revisiones o algo?

-Caesar Clown es una de las mayores autoridades en el mundo de la psiquiatría, y tiene el bolsillo más grande que su bocaza. Mi padre tiene dinero, no tanto como tus padres, pero suficiente para tener a varias personas en el bolsillo.

-¿Y ha montado todo esto solo para desacreditarte? –Una de las manos de Kid comenzó a trazar círculos en la parte baja de la espalda de Law, y la otra hizo lo mismo en su nuca.

-No podía matarme. Llamé a la policía nada más verlo y, aunque no encontraron nada, habría sido muy raro que yo desapareciera o muriera después de aquello, así que tuvo que improvisar. No tardó en encontrarle el gusto: viene un par de veces al año solo para recordarme que controla mi vida, y el imbécil de Caesar hace lo mismo cada vez que nos vemos.

-¿Por eso dijiste "_dicen_ que tengo alucinaciones" el primer día?

Kid sintió la sonrisa de Law contra su cuello.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta?

El pelirrojo resopló.

-No me creía que tuvieras alucinaciones, ya habría visto algún signo. Llevo semanas devanándome los sesos pensando cuál era tu problema.

-Vaya, Eustass-ya, me siento halagado.

Se quedaron en silencio, Kid sosteniendo a Law entre sus brazos y este abrazándolo a su vez. Entonces el pelirrojo sintió los labios que estaban contra su cuello comenzar a moverse, a besarlo y a lamerlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Preguntó Kid llevando ambas manos a los hombros del moreno.

-Vamos a la habitación, me apetece follar –dijo Law, sin detenerse.

-No.

Esta vez Law si se separó, y le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

-¿Qué?

-No pienso follar contigo, Trafalgar.

-¿Por qué no? Llevas semanas tratando de convencerme –protestó Law, tratando de volver a su posición pegado a Kid. Las manos de este aún en sus hombros lo detuvieron.

-Ya lo sé, y quiero follar contigo, pero no en este estado.

-Estoy bien –se defendió Law.

-Los cojones estás bien. Acabas de tener una crisis nerviosa.

Law se cruzó de brazos.

-No es verdad.

De haber tenido, Kid habría levantado una ceja. Con las cosas como estaban, el movimiento pasó desapercibido.

-Sea como seas, no pienso follar contigo cuando acabas de recibir una noticia así.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo aprovecharte de mí? –Preguntó Law, y a Kid no le pasó desapercibida la burla en su voz.

-No –respondió el pelirrojo, y entonces decidió sonreír e intentar cambiar el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación-. Pero no quiero que la primera vez que te la meta tengas otras cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Oh? –Law no sonrió, pero un movimiento casi imperceptible de sus labios le hizo saber a Kid que quería hacerlo-. ¿Y entonces qué propones que hagamos?

La sonrisa de Kid creció.

-¿Por qué no planeamos cómo hacer pagar a tu padre y a Caesar?

Law ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Se me está ocurriendo una idea.

* * *

Cuando Thatch salió del despacho de Caesar Clown, una visita que en su opinión había sido demasiado larga, prácticamente corrió hasta la salida, y allí paró en seco al ver que Marco no era el único allí fuera, apoyado contra el capó del coche. A su lado estaba un chico joven, moreno y musculoso, que Thatch podía reconocer que era guapo aunque no le fueran los hombres, hablando con su amigo. Y parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien.

_Eso y querer saltar uno encima del otro_. Pensó Thatch, riéndose por lo bajo.

-¡Serás cabrón! -Exclamó, acercándose. Marco y el chico se giraron a mirarlo-. ¿A mí me mandas a hablar con doctores chalados y tú te pones a ligar?

Marco le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú eres el que se pidió al médico.

Thatch lo fulminó con la mirada.

Marco lo ignoró y se giró hacia el chico.

-Ha sido un placer, Ace, pero creo que tengo que irme. –Antes de que Ace pudiera decir nada, añadió-: Aunque tengo que volver en unos días.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces nos vemos en unos días.

Se despidieron, Thatch conteniendo la risa al ver que su amigo se quedaba mirando al chico mientras se alejaba, y le dijo:

-Parece que has tenido suerte. ¿También en el trabajo o solo en lo personal?

Marco se giró hacia él, ni rastró de la sonrisa en su rostro.

-No ha ido muy bien, la verdad, aunque podría haber ido peor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Thatch, dejando la broma de lado.

-Nada. No ha reaccionado, simplemente ha dicho que necesitaba pensar y se ha ido.

Thatch suspiró.

-No me extraña. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo debe haberlo pasado: ve que matan a su madre, no hay nada que lo indique, lo declaran loco y… ¡hala! ¡Aparece el cadáver de la mujer diciendo que la mataron cuando el chico lo dijo! Y después de hablar con el psiquiatra, cada vez tengo menos claro que realmente fuera una alucinación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que el tío, asegurándose todo el tiempo de ser educado y utilizar palabras complicadas para sonar profesional, creo que para hablar con él necesitaré un diccionario o algo, ha tratado de convencerme para estar delante cuando hablemos con el chico, y de que es muy peligroso. Aunque ahora creo que es bueno que no te haya dicho nada.

-¿Por qué?

Thatch estaba tentado de reírse, no sabía cómo se les había podido pasar una información tan importante.

-Está legalmente incapacitado, tiene que haber un adulto autorizado presente para poder hablar con él.

-Mierda.

Thatch estaba completamente de acuerdo con su amigo.

* * *

A Kid no le habría sorprendido si el escepticismo de Law en ese momento hubiese tomado forma y se hubiese puesto a hablar, de tanto que había reflejado en sus ojos en ese momento.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Kid asintió, tratando de reflejar tanta convicción como fuera posible en su rostro.

Hacía un rato ya que se habían sentado en el suelo, junto a un árbol, uno en frente del otro, y Kid le había explicado la idea que había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza nada más escuchar la historia de Law.

-Totalmente. Tal como están las cosas, ahora sería el momento perfecto para algo así.

Law pareció pensárselo antes de decir:

-La verdad es que es buena idea, pero no entiendo lo que sacarías tú de ayudarme. Esto no es precisamente prestarme un rato tu portátil o algo por el estilo.

-¿No te parece bastante el que vaya a ayudar a mi novio cuando está en semejante situación?

El escepticismo en el rostro de Law aumentó, y Kid decidió que sería más productivo responder a la pregunta.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Verás, tener un hijo gay, por mucho que no sea el mayor, no queda muy bien en las familias con pasta, aunque no se vea tan mal como hace unos años. La gente parece pensar que un hijo gay no hará más que provocar escándalos y dar problemas, y siempre están más atentos a ellos para encontrar cosas de las que cotillear y criticar.

-Y una forma de que dejen de hacerlo es conmover a las señoras ricas, que son la fuente de los cotilleos, para que no te vean como una fuente de problemas –concluyó Law.

Kid sonrió.

-Exactamente. Si las pongo de mi parte, mi madre se pondrá de mi parte también, y mi padre no tendrá más cojones que callarse y dejar de insistir en que me busque una novia o las pondría a todas en su contra.

Law se rio por lo bajo.

-Desde luego, lo tienes todo bien pensado. Así salimos ganando ambos.

-Entonces que me dices, ¿eh, Trafalgar? ¿Te ves capaz de no ser un capullo absoluto cuando te lo diga por una temporada? Aunque te aviso de que vas a necesitar paciencia.

Law sonrió, una sonrisa torcida que era lo más parecido a su expresión habitual que Kid le había visto desde que lo había alcanzado.

-Creo que podré soportarlo.

El moreno se movió, gateando por el suelo hasta quedar frente a Kid, sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas del pelirrojo, y lo besó. Beso al que Kid correspondió encantado.

-Si ya está todo aclarado –habló el moreno al separarse, y llevó una mano a la entrepierna del otro- creo que te debo una mamada.

-Oh, joder –prácticamente gimió Kid, que con todo el follón se había olvidado de ese trato.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	13. Los primeros pasos

Aquí en España ya estamos a 20 de mayo, lo que se traduce en que es mi cumpleaños~~ 21 añitos ya.

Y como es mi cumple tengo regalitos~~ Capi de Cuando la normalidad falla y Cartas desde el mundo, un one-shot y un nuevo fic para vosotras :DDD Y para mi, revieeeeews~~

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Los primeros pasos**

El silencio apenas duró un par de segundos antes de que un estruendoso grito lo destrozara.

-¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡VOY A PATEARLE EL CULO!

Hicieron falta tres pares de brazos para evitar que Monkey D. Luffy saliera corriendo en ese mismo instante a cumplir la amenaza que acababa de lanzar contra el padre de Trafalgar Law.

-¡Cálmate, Luffy, joder! –Gritó Zoro, sosteniéndole los brazos al engañosamente fuerte adolescente.

-¡Así no vas a ayudar! –También gritó Sanji, sujetando con toda la fuerza que podía las piernas del chico, que habían comenzado a patalear en el momento en que sus brazos fueron retenidos.

-¡Va, Luffy, cálmate! –Suplicó Usopp, sujetándolo de la cintura.

Finalmente fue un puñetazo de Nami lo que hizo reaccionar al chico el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar.

-Estate quieto, imbécil. Law aún no ha terminado.

Con eso Luffy se calmó y los demás pudieron soltarlo, aliviados, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de algo y se miraron los unos a los otros horrorizados: solamente habían sujetado a uno de los dos hermanos.

Pero Ace no había reaccionado, seguía sentado en su silla como había estado desde que comenzaron a cenar, solo que ahora tenía una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo, Ace-ya? –Preguntó Law, y su amigo lo miró.

-Law, el policía que ha venido a hablar contigo, ¿se llama Marco por casualidad?

Todos se inclinaron hacia delante ante esto.

-Sí.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó Shachi.

-Porque lo he conocido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Oh, joder, no gritéis –protestó el mayor de los D.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo has conocido? –Preguntó Sanji, y a nadie se le pasó por alto la hostilidad en su voz.

-Pues eso, que lo he visto y me he puesto a hablar con él. Me ha dicho que era poli, pero no me esperaba esto. Me ha parecido que era un buen tío, pero ahora no se…

-No es uno de los que llevó el caso –interrumpió Law, y todos lo miraron, Ace sorprendido-. Estabas pensando en eso, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió.

-Aún así, no puedes confraternizar con el enemigo –dijo Sanji y Kid se apresuró a hablar al ver que Luffy iba a saltar.

-Espera, a lo mejor nos viene bien. –Este comentario le ganó varias miradas curiosas-. Si Ace puede averiguar si es un buen tío o no nos podría ayudar a saber qué hacer, ¿no os parece? Después de todo la opinión de quienes llevan el caso influye mucho en cómo este evoluciona.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo en silencio y Kid los fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Quién iba a decir que fueras tan listo –comentó Nami, y varios se rieron.

-¡ANDA Y QUE OS DEN POR CULO!

-Dejando de lado las discusiones –habló Robin con una sonrisa en el rostro-, ¿cuál es ese plan vuestro?

Law sonrió.

-Ahora mismo os lo contamos. No estáis obligados a ayudarnos, eso tenedlo en cuenta.

Ante esto, todos lo miraron fijamente, y no hizo falta que le dijeran nada para que captara el mensaje.

Law se encogió de hombros.

-Yo os aviso.

-Luffy, tú vas a necesitar una autorización de tu abuelo para ayudarnos –dijo Kid.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque eres menor, idiota –gruñó el pelirrojo-. Os cuento la idea…

* * *

Marco estuvo tentado de reírse al ver la cara de Caesar Clown cuando él y Thatch, nada más entrar a su despacho al día siguiente, le pidieron si podía arreglarlo todo para que el adulto presente en las entrevistas con Trafalgar Law fuese Crocus, el terapeuta del chico.

-¿Puedo preguntar a que viene esta curiosa… petición? –Inquirió el hombre, sin llegar a conseguir del todo utilizar un tono educado.

A alguien no le gustaba que no siguieran sus planes.

-Verá, doctor, -habló Thatch-, hemos pensado que, siendo su terapeuta y la persona a la que, como usted mismo dijo, ve dos veces por semana, es el que conoce más a fondo tanto su caso particular como al propio chico, y por tanto la persona más adecuada para mediar en la entrevista. Usted mismo me dijo ayer, además, que es un profesional muy capaz, así que nos pareció la solución más efectiva para todos. A no ser, por supuesto, que usted sepa de alguna razón por la que no sería buena idea…

Y ahí estaba, la expresión de ciervo frente a los faros de un coche. El mismo Caesar Clown, en su entrevista del día anterior con Thatch, se había asegurado de hacer varios comentarios resaltando la excelencia de su centro, incluyendo al propio psicólogo que Trafalgar Law. Si ahora se negaba, se estaría desmintiendo y arriesgándose a darse una mala publicidad.

Marco se sentiría cruel por querer reírse de no ser por las sospechas que tenía acerca del hombre.

-Claro que no –habló finalmente Caesar-. Pero comprenderán que tendré que hablar con el doctor Trafalgar para que lo autorice, y puede que él mismo desee estar presente.

-Perfectamente –dijo Marco, y dejó que el hombre se sintiera aliviado por un momento antes de soltar la siguiente bomba-, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea que esté presente.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Preguntó Caesar, y a Marco no se le pasó por alto el tono despectivo.

Sin alterar su expresión perezosa, siguió:

-Como bien sabe, este es un caso muy delicado, y más con la… pasada historia que ha tenido. Por muy discretos que estemos siendo, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se filtre a la prensa, y es indudable que comenzarán a aparecer especulaciones-. Caesar Clown había comenzado a palidecer considerablemente-. Si tenemos en cuenta la naturaleza del ingreso de Law en el centro, por muy honestas que sean las intenciones de todos los involucrados, no sería extraño que estas especulaciones se desviasen a plantear la posibilidad de que alguien intenta evitar que el chico diga algo. –En ese punto, el psiquiatra habría pasado desapercibido entre un montón de papeles-. Como he dicho, todo especulaciones, pero la prensa es un factor muy importante a tener en cuenta en estos casos.

Marco terminó de hablar y esperó a que Caesar recuperase la bastante entereza como para hablar. Por dentro se entretuvo pensando que al hombre debían estar temblándole las piernas como hojas.

-P-Por supuesto –habló finalmente el médico, su voz temblorosa-. No queremos que algo así suceda. No dude que le haré saber su preocupación al doctor Trafalgar. Me alegra ver que se lo están tomando tan en serio.

Marco asintió con la cabeza.

-Esto nos afecta a todos –con ese comentario, le lanzó una mirada a Thatch, que giró disimuladamente la cabeza.

Tras acordar que el médico les llamaría tan pronto como supiera algo del padre de Trafalgar Law, los dos policías salieron del despacho y caminaron varios metros en silencio antes de que Thatch hablase.

-¿No crees que te has pasado?

-No.

-Lo has amenazado con llamar a la prensa. No podemos hacer eso, irían a por nuestros culos tanto como a por los de ellos, y lo sabes.

-Irían a por tu culo, quieres decir, ¿no?

-¡Y a por el de Oyaji! No me digas que piensas hacerlo –acusó Thatch.

Marco se detuvo y el otro lo hizo también.

-No, Thatch, no quiero llamar a la prensa. Pero no te equivoques, van a acabar enterándose, si no ahora entonces en el momento en que detengamos a alguien, eso si conseguimos mantenerlo oculto tanto tiempo. Es cuestión de tiempo, así que mejor ve pensando en cómo vas a intentar lavar tu imagen.

Entonces Marco se fijó en que al fondo en el pasillo estaba Ace, apoyado contra la pared. El chico le hizo un gesto con la mano cuando vio que lo miraba.

-Ves yendo al coche –le dijo a Thatch.

-¿Te vas con tu noviecito? Pues no pienso esperarte, te vuelves andando -Dijo su amigo, y en su voz era evidente que seguía molesto.

Marco podría haber discutido, podría haber tratado de hacerle entender que no era culpa suya que él y Oyaji la hubiesen cagado tan espectacularmente hacía doce años, que era imposible mantener a la prensa alejada de un caso tan polémico como esa… pero sabía que discutir con Thatch iba a costar horas, y que aún así el castaño tendría que irse a pensar a solas un par de horas para poder bajarse del burro lo suficiente para admitir que se había equivocado.

Así que Marco decidió saltarse las horas de discusión y optó por la clásica pero efectiva colleja antes de comenzar a alejarse, dedicándole unas últimas palabras a su aturdido compañero:

-¿Por qué no maduras un poco, anda?

-¿Va todo bien? –Preguntó Ace cuando el rubio de detuvo frente a él.

-Sí, no es nada.

Marco se preocupó un poco al ver lo serio que estaba el moreno, pero argumentó que no lo conocía demasiado y la actitud juguetona y alegre de ayer no tenía por qué ser la habitual en él. Entonces Ace ladeó la cabeza, y sus siguientes palabras lo dejaron clavado en el sitio.

-Así que tú investigas el caso de la madre de Law.

A Marco le costó varios intentos recomponerse y formar una respuesta coherente.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Es mi mejor amigo.

_Joder_. Fue lo que pensó Marco, no muy seguro de qué esperar a continuación.

-Law no está loco.

-Ya lo sé.

Ahora fue el turno de Ace de sorprenderse.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Apenas has hablado con él.

-Cierto, pero he hablado con Caesar Clown, y no podría estar más claro que intenta ocultar algo ni que se colgase un cartel del cuello.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ace.

-¿Así que no vas a por Law?

Marco negó con la cabeza.

-Tendría que ser imbécil para creerme esa historia con todo lo que está pasando.

La sonrisa de Ace se volvió enorme.

-¡Genial! Sabía que eras un buen tío.

Marco también sonrió.

-Vaya, gracias.

Marco miró su reloj y vio que ya era casi medio día.

-¿Te apetece ir a comer?

-¿Invitas tú?

-Sí.

-Entonces claro.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, y cuando ya casi estaban en la puerta Ace se detuvo. Marco paró también y lo miró, temiendo que hubiese cambiado de opinión.

-¿No te arriesgas a joder el caso si sales conmigo?

-¿Estás emparentado con Law?

-No.

-Entonces no hay problema.

**Continuará**


	14. El plan en marcha

Siguiente capítulo :)

No, no me he vuelto loca, el de mi cumple lo puse aparte de la actualización semanal xDD (con cartas desde el mundo no lo hice porque solo había un día de diferencia).

Este será el ritmo de actualizaciones a partir de ahora si no pasa nada:

Martes: Cartas desde el mundo.

Jueves: Cuando la normalidad falla.

Sábado: En las sombras.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: El plan en marcha**

Perona corría por el pasillo del edificio con una bandeja llena de tazas de café sujeta entre las manos. El jefe la había llamado esa mañana para que viniese a echar un cable con un trabajo de última hora que había surgido. Un trabajo muy prometedor que nadie quería arriesgarse a perder.

Claro que podrían haberla avisado de qué clase de gente venía.

Habían llegado hacía cosa de una hora, poco después de comer, y habían ocupado una de las salas de descanso, entrando uno a uno en el despacho más cercano.

Eran una panda de escandalosos, y muchos de ellos criminales.

Había tenido que esconder cualquier cosa que valiese más de doscientos belis después de pillar a la chica del pelo naranja por tercera vez intentando guardarse una de las carísimas plumas estilográficas que Hogback insistía en tener expuestas en la oficina, y se estaba comenzando a plantear si debería atornillar los muebles al suelo también. No le gustaba cómo la chica miraba una y otra vez la ventana.

Entró en la sala y apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar la bandeja en la mesa antes de que varios de los presentes se abalanzasen sobre esta. El chico de pecas con la camisa abierta apartó de un empujón al del sombrero de paja cuando este intentó coger una taza, y el rubio de las cejas raras le dio una patada a su brazo para apartarlo del azucarero.

Perona decidió que si querían pelearse era cosa suya y fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones vacíos.

El pelirrojo alto apartó a los demás a empujones para poder coger dos tazas y, ante las protestas generales, el azucarero, que se llevó a una de las mesitas pequeñas junto a la que había estado sentado desde el principio con el moreno de los pendientes.

La chica los miró, y otra vez volvió a sentir pena por el moreno, y a ruborizarse al pensar en lo romántico que era todo aquello.

Mientras estaban esperando, el chico del sombrero de paja y el de la nariz larga le habían contado, con interrupciones del escandaloso hombre de pelo azul, la historia por encima, y a Perona se le había pasado enseguida el cabreo por tener que trabajar en domingo.

Era precioso y muy triste, y le había costado no echarse a llorar.

Claro que iba a ayudarles.

* * *

Absalom estaba de muy buen humor desde que la tarde anterior recibió la llamada de Kid.

El joven pelirrojo y él se habían conocido en un bar un par de años atrás, por entonces el chico se había colado con un carné falso, y habían hecho buenas migas en seguida. Oh, Absalom no era gay, ni de puñeterísima coña, y le venía perfecto que el pelirrojo sí lo fuera. Eustass Kid era un joven muy atractivo que atraía como moscas tanto a mujeres como a hombres, y Absalom no había tardado en descubrir que era mucho más fácil llevarse a la cama a una mujer desanimada por semejante rechazo, porque Kid no era precisamente delicado a la hora de mandar a la gente a la mierda.

A Kid su amistad con Absalom le venía muy bien, ya que como agradecimiento por su involuntaria ayuda el hombre se encargaba de cubrir cualquier follón en el que el pelirrojo pudiera meterse. Y Kid se metía en muchos líos.

En fin, ventajas de ser uno de los mejores en el negocio y tener muchos contactos.

Cuando Kid lo había llamado y le había explicado su plan, el hombre había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a dar saltos de alegría. Teóricamente le estaba pidiendo un favor, pero aquello los beneficiaba a ambos y lo sabían.

Era una lástima que la situación de Trafalgar Law le impidiese participar abiertamente, pero estaba de acuerdo con Kid en que, si jugaban bien sus cartas, aquello podía beneficiarles.

Absalom ya podía ver cómo aquello ayudaría aún más a su brillante carrera.

Y, como un bono añadido, estaba conociendo a gente muy interesante.

Tenía que pasarse por esa residencia sin ventanas de la que Penguin le había hablado…

La puerta se abrió y Absalom fue incapaz de contener el silbido al ver a la persona que entró por ella.

_Vaya bombón…_

* * *

-¿Tu abuelo te deja participar sin más? –Le preguntó Usopp a Luffy.

Seguían esperando en aquella sala, Zoro, Penguin y Sanji ya habían entrado, y ahora estaba dentro Nami hablando con el hombre. Usopp había oído un golpe, probablemente el tal Absalom había hecho algún comentario que no debía.

-No me ha preguntado para qué era.

-¡¿En serio?! –Gritó Usopp, estupefacto. Sabía que Garp era rarito, pero de ahí a firmar aquello sin saber ni para qué lo quería su nieto…

Luffy se rio.

-Solo me ha preguntado si iba a hacer algo ilegal.

-Si fueses a hacer algo ilegal no necesitarías una autorización, imbécil –intervino Sanji, y Luffy solo se rio de nuevo.

* * *

Ya eran las siete pasadas cuando le llegó el turno a Kid para entrar, siendo el último en hacerlo del grupo.

Su conversación con Absalom fue bien, le dio la sensación de que le hombre estaba prácticamente salivando solo de pensar en mañana, aunque se desanimó considerablemente cuando Kid le dijo que no intentase nada con las chicas, que Robin salía con Franky y Nami le cortaría las pelotas para venderlas al peso.

Cuando salió del despacho, lo estaban esperando todos, Law incluso habiéndose levantado del sillón del que no se había movido en toda la tarde.

La chica de pelo rosa suspiró con evidente alivio al acompañarlos a la puerta, y Kid miró divertido la alfombra llena de restos de comida y el par de plantas que habían sido masacradas durante una de las peleas rutinarias de la no-pareja.

Alguien se iba a pasar un par de horas limpiando.

-¡VAMOS A CENAR POR AHÍ! –Gritó Luffy en cuanto estuvieron fuera.

Kid miró su reloj y comprobó que apenas eran la siete y media, tenían más de dos horas hasta el toque de queda.

-No tengo dinero –dijo Nami en seguida.

Luffy habló antes de que Sanji pudiera salir en defensa de la chica.

-Paga Kid.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo?! –Gritó el pelirrojo, mostrándose más enfurecido de lo que realmente estaba.

El dinero en sí no le molestaba, pero más de una vez acababa hasta los cojones de que Luffy decidiera lo que le daba la gana sin preguntar a nadie.

-Porque eres rico.

-… De acuerdo. –Miró a los dos hermanos morenos-. Pero vamos a un buffet libre o me arruinaréis.

Encontrar dicho buffet fue sencillo, miraron la carta de fuera para asegurarse de que hubiera platos que les gustaran a todos a pesar de las insistencias de Luffy de que si tenía carne ya servía, y entonces entraron.

Los recibieron con mucha amabilidad, algo de esperar al ver a un grupo tan grande, e incluso les ayudaron a juntar las tres mesas que necesitaban para sentarse todos.

Kid contuvo las ganas de reírse, sabiendo que para cuando se fueran la amabilidad se habría esfumado y los camareros estarían prácticamente llorando por la cantidad de comida que los dos agujeros negros del grupo habrían devorado. Y solo llorarían por eso si tenían suerte.

Tal como estaban las cosas ese día, los camareros no tuvieron suerte.

Los hermanos prácticamente aspiraban la comida de los platos a una velocidad y en unas cantidades pasmosas, tal como Kid había previsto, y a los diez minutos ya vio a la primera camarera incómoda.

Entonces Sanji, mientras se servía, piropeó en su particular estilo a un grupo de chicas, Zoro hizo un comentario despectivo y estalló la pelea. Por suerte para el local, la pelea se limitó a insultos y el mobiliario no sufrió daños, pero aún así la cantidad de insultos intercambiados hizo que una familia que acababa de entrar por la puerta diese media vuelta y se marchase.

Fue un milagro que los golpes no llegasen. Y no por parte de Zoro y Sanji, precisamente.

Iban ya por el postre, y Law tenía frente a él, en su sitio estratégicamente lejos de los hermanos, un plato con el último trozo de una de las tartas, todos los demás siendo devorados por las aspiradoras con patas.

Decidiendo que quería probarla, o tal vez no y usándolo solo como excusa, Kid agarró a Law del cuello de la camiseta y lo besó, haciéndole partir los labios con la lengua para que compartiera con él la dulce mezcla de chocolate y naranja.

-¡Joder, qué asco! –Exclamó alguien.

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa y Kid y Law se separaron, ambos girándose a mirar a la mesa de al lado, donde un chico de unos veinte año estaba fingiendo arcadas entre las risas de sus amigos.

En las mesas de alrededor mucha gente se calló también para ver qué pasaba.

-Puto imbécil de mierda… -gruñó Kid, yendo a levantarse para hacerle una cara nueva, pero Law lo sujetó del brazo para detenerlo.

-No es un buen momento para meterte en peleas, Eustass-ya.

Kid lo miró por un momento antes de caer en la cuenta de que, por supuesto, tenía razón, y volver a sentarse en la silla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu novia te castiga si te portas mal? –Se burló el chico, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que todos en aquella mesa le estaban dedicando miradas cada vez más molestas. Sus amigos volvieron a reírse.

-Para nada –habló Law antes de que Kid pudiera rugirles algún insulto-, pero si acaba en la cárcel por mandar a unos imbéciles como vosotros al hospital, difícilmente podrá follarme esta noche, ¿no os parece?

Kid estalló en carcajadas al ver las expresiones de horror y pasmo en las caras de los ocupantes de la otra mesa, el chico que había hablado volviéndose de un curioso color verdoso y el silencio apoderándose del restaurante, solo roto por las estruendosas risas de Kid. Risas que pararon en cuando el pelirrojo procesó exactamente lo que Law acababa de decir.

Miró al moreno en busca de una respuesta, esperando de verdad haberlo entendido bien, y Law le dedicó esa ligeramente torcida sonrisa suya que significaba que iba completamente en serio.

Kid lo sujetó del brazo y se levantó, tirando del otro para que se pusiera en pie también y, sin decir nada y entre el silencio que aún ocupaba el lugar, comenzó a caminar, sin soltar al moreno, hasta la puerta. Recordando de pasada que supuestamente pagaba él, Kid sacó la cartera y se la tiró a Robin, que la cogió al vuelo.

-Devuélvemela mañana –dijo antes de salir, y un sonriente Law se soltó para cogerlo de la mano.

**Continuará**


	15. El último paso

Soy un monstruo, lo sé. Cuando me falta tiempo, la primera historia que siempre me dejo de lado es Cartas desde el mundo, porque es la que más trabajo requiere, y esa es la razón por la que no habéis tenido capítulo: he tenido dos exámenes seguidos esta semana y, sinceramente, me falta el tiempo. Termino los exámenes el día 12, y hasta pasada esa fecha siento deciros que no os puedo prometer que se cumplan todos los horarios de actualizaciones. Casi no llego ni a escribir este a tiempo u.u

Dicho esto, creo que más de una esperaba este capítulo ¬w¬

* * *

**Capítulo 15: El último paso**

Kid no esperó a que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara para empotrar a Law contra la pared y besarlo, sus manos subiendo a desabrochar tan deprisa como podían la camisa del moreno, quien no se quedó precisamente quieto y, besándolo con tanta fuerza como podía, comenzó a levantarle la camiseta al pelirrojo.

Kid tuvo que separarse para que Law pudiera quitarle la prenda y lanzarla por alguna parte, y aprovechó para hablar antes de que el cuerpo que tenía delante lo distrajera demasiado.

-Cama, ahora.

Por supuesto, siendo Law el cabrón de siempre, no podía simplemente obedecer por una vez y punto.

-Pensaba que te gustaba tenerme contra la pared, Eustass-ya –Dijo el moreno con esa sonrisita suya tan característica.

La respuesta de Kid fue una extraña mezcla entre un gruñido y una enorme sonrisa antes de que dijera:

-Y pienso follarte contra la pared. Muchas veces, pero no ahora. La primera vez quiero que sea en una cama.

-Uy, qué romántico –comentó Law, burlón, pero por suerte decidió separarse de la pared y dirigirse a la cama del pelirrojo, que era la que tenían más cerca. Y justo a tiempo, Kid había estado a punto de saltarle encima y llevárselo a la cama a rastras si decidía seguir hablando.

Law dejó caer su camisa al suelo mientras andaba y se detuvo junto a la cama, de espaldas a Kid, para quitarse el pantalón. El pelirrojo se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, y se habría quitado parte del maquillaje de llevarlo puesto ese día, cuando la prenda cayó.

Law tenía la práctica e increíblemente sexy costumbre de no llevar ropa interior. Nunca.

El pelirrojo se desvistió a toda prisa, ignorando el ruido de algo desgarrándose que escuchó al quitarse el pantalón, y se plantó en dos zancadas junto a la cama, donde Law ya se había tumbado y lo miraba de arriba abajo como un buffet libre de postres.

Kid abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y se puso a buscar en él lo que había comprado y guardado allí desde el momento en que comenzara su relación con Law. Por supuesto, Law no podía estarse quieto, y el pelirrojo jadeó, sorprendido, al notar una mano envolver su ridículamente erecto miembro; ridículo por el hecho de que apenas se habían besado. Bajó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Law acercarse, y esta vez gimió cuando su lengua lo recorrió de base a punta.

Le apoyó una mano en la cabeza antes de que pudiera recolocarse en la cama.

-Estate quieto.

-¿No quieres que te la chupe? –Preguntó Law, mirándolo desde su posición de rodillas en la cama y volviendo a rozarlo con la lengua.

Kid ignoró la más que rotunda respuesta de su polla a esa pregunta.

-Por mucho que me guste correrme en tu boca, no es donde quiero hacerlo ahora –dijo Kid, y finalmente encontró lo que había estado buscando.

Law se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, levantando una ceja al ver el tubo de lubricante y el condón que Kid tenía ahora en la mano.

-Eso no te va a hacer falta.

Kid se miró la mano y después miró al moreno.

-Sé que estás limpio, he leído tu historial médico.

Kid resopló y cogió el condón entre dos dedos de su otra mano.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo quiero para que _tú_ no me pases nada a mí?

Si alguien tenía la capacidad de llamar imbécil a otra persona de tres formas distintas sin abrir la boca, ese era sin duda Trafalgar Law.

-Eustass-ya, con la cantidad de veces que me la has chupado, si de verdad tuviera algo ya te lo habría contagiado.

Kid se podría haber dado de hostias por no haber pensado en ese detalle, pero una mirada a la cama, donde lo esperaba Law, completamente desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y esa jodida sonrisa en los labios, le hizo decidir que mejor agradecía no tener que llevar al condón, lo tiraba, y se ponía a hacer lo que habían venido a hacer.

Así que Kid dejó caer el condón al suelo, se subió en la cama y se colocó entre las piernas del moreno.

-Por fin te decides –lo provocó Law, y Kid decidió, en vez de responder, cogerle los testículos con una mano y apretar ligeramente. Se rio cuando Law con eso jadeó.

-Podría decirte lo mismo, empezaba a pensar que no me dejarías follarte nunca.

Sin dejar de sonreír de aquella forma, Law levantó un brazo, enredó los dedos en el pelo de Kid y lo hizo bajar la cabeza para darle un húmedo y ardiente beso. El otro brazo de Law lo rodeó también, y las manos de Kid, una de ellas aún sosteniendo sueltamente el lubricante, subieron por el pecho del moreno hasta encontrar sus pezones, con lo que Law gimió en el beso y se separó lo justo para decir:

-Hazlo.

-¿Ya? ¿No quieres antes…? –El pelirrojo apretó de nuevo los pezones del otro para indicar a lo que se refería.

Law negó con la cabeza.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora quiero que me la metas. –Kid no lo vio, pero escuchó perfectamente los pies de Law deslizándose sobre la sábana, separándose más aún.

-Joder, si me lo pides así…

Incorporándose para arrodillarse, Kid abrió la tapa del tubo, que salió rodando y cayó al suelo, y vació parte de su contenido en una de sus manos, cubriéndose con él tres dedos.

Law levantó una ceja, sin duda a punto de hacer algún comentario sobre la amabilidad del otro, pero se calló en cuanto uno de los dedos de Kid presionó contra su entrada. Inclinándose sobre él, el pelirrojo se quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro antes de empujar con el dedo y comenzar a meterlo en la estrecha entrada del moreno.

Law hizo una mueca.

-¿Te duele? –Preguntó Kid, deteniéndose.

-No, solo es raro. Sigue.

Kid lo hizo, adentrando poco a poco cada vez más el dedo y tratando de encontrar ese punto que haría todo aquello mucho más placentero para Law. Inclinándose sobre él, comenzó a besar su cuello, entreteniéndose en el punto bajo su oreja que había descubierto que lo hacía retorcerse, y sonrió contra este cuando su dedo rozó un punto en concreto en el interior de Law, y el cuerpo que tenía bajo él se estremeció, su dueño dejando escapar un elevado y profundo gemido.

Aprovechando el momento, Kid metió el segundo dedo e inmediatamente comenzó a moverlos, dilatándolo y golpeando ese punto tantas veces como podía.

-Jo-Joder… -Jadeó Law cuando entró el tercero, sus manos ahora apretando los antebrazos de Kid con fuerza-. Hazlo ya, ya estoy bien –le aseguró.

Kid, que estaba de verdad tratando de contenerse para no penetrarlo sin más, no necesitó que se lo repitiera. Retiró los dedos y levantó las piernas de Law, pasando una por encima de su hombro y haciendo que la otra se apoyase en su brazo, se colocó contra su entrada, escuchando cómo Law inspiraba al notar la punta de su polla tocándolo ahí, y, forzándose a ir despacio, comenzó a entrar.

Law se tensó y Kid se detuvo.

-¿Duele?

-Bastante.

Kid estuvo tentado de salir para prepararlo un poco más, pero el talón de Law se clavó en su espalda, haciéndolo detenerse.

-Ni se te ocurra, no es para tanto. Sigue.

-¿Seguro?

-Cuanto antes estés dentro, antes se me pasará.

Reconociendo que ahí Law tenía razón, algo que Kid no pensaba decirle en voz alta, siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo tan dentro de él como le fue posible. Aún sosteniendo las piernas de Law, Kid se quedó quieto, algo que le costó un gran esfuerzo en esos momentos, y esperó, agachándose para besar de nuevo a Law mientras este se iba acostumbrando.

Fue un movimiento de las caderas del moreno, sin separar sus labios, lo que le indicó a Kid que ya podía moverse.

Adoptando un ritmo lento, Kid comenzó a entrar y salir de él, al principio apenas moviéndose un poco, sacando una pequeña parte de su polla antes de volver a embestir con las caderas hacia delante, pero poco a poco estos movimientos se fueron volviendo más largos y más rápidos, hasta que apenas la punta de la polla de Kid quedaba dentro del apretado calor que era la entrada de Law antes de que el pelirrojo embistiera de nuevo, adentrándose un poco más con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ahora Law le sostenía la cabeza por detrás, ambas manos enredadas en su pelo, y lo besaba ansiosamente, ahogando en sus labios la mayoría de los gemidos que le arrancaba, muchos de los cuales Kid podía escuchar igualmente.

La sensación acumulándose en su vientre le avisó de que no le quedaba mucho y, decidiendo que quería que ambos llegasen al límite al mismo tiempo, metió una mano entre sus vientres y cogió la erección de Law, comenzando a masturbarlo, su mano moviéndose deprisa y de forma tan precisa como era capaz en aquella situación.

De hecho, quería que Law o arrastrase a él al orgasmo, y apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en que lo había conseguido cuando el moreno rompió el beso para dejar salir el gemido más fuerte que le había escuchado, su cuerpo cerrándose sobre la polla de Kid y prácticamente exprimiendo el orgasmo de su interior, haciendo que el pelirrojo gimiera como Law lo estaba haciendo, llenándolo y apenas notando el semen que ahora cubría su mano hasta que se dejó caer, exhausto, sobre su compañero.

Fue un milagro que recordase apoyar los antebrazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Law para no aplastarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, mirándose, Law levantando la cabeza para depositar un corto beso en la mejilla de Kid o Kid inclinando la suya para besarle la comisura de los labios, antes de que ninguno hablase.

-Deberíamos haber hecho esto antes.

-¿Te recuerdo quién es el listo que quería ir despacio?

Law sonrió.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué estás hablando, Eustass-ya.

Riéndose, Kid se movió, saliendo de Law muy a su pesar, y sintió una curiosa satisfacción al ver el hilo de semen que comenzó a caer de su entrada.

Dejándose caer a su lado, lo rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo contra su pecho, decidiendo de inmediato que esa cama era demasiado pequeña para dos personas.

-Oye, Eustass-ya.

-Dime.

-Que conste que no intento ofenderte ni nada, -Kid hizo un ruido incrédulo que le costó un golpe en el costado antes de que Law siguiera,- pero has sido muy… delicado conmigo. No te veía así.

-¿Y? –Gruñó Kid, que en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era dormirse. Habían tenido un día agotador, no le apetecía quedarse hablando.

-Me preguntaba si vas a ser siempre así o ha sido cosa de una vez.

Kid bajó la mano y le apretó una nalga.

-Ni de coña, hay muchos sitios y formas en las que quiero follarte, pero esta era tu primera vez. –Por raro que sonase, Kid juraría que lo acababa de escuchar levantando una ceja, así que decidió elaborar un poco.- Es solo que la primera vez que me acosté con un tío acabó con un desgarro, y es algo que no quiero repetir.

Law se rio, y Kid no tuvo claro si se estaba riendo de él o del chico con el que Kid se acostó entonces, pero en ese momento le daba igual.

Estaba demasiado cansado.

**Continuará**

* * *

Recordad, no imitéis a estos dos: el condón es para usarse u.u


	16. A la luz

No me gusta cómo ha salido este capítulo u.u No es lo que tenía pensado, pero esa última escena me ha vencido.

Por cierto, ya he aprobado dos exámenes :DDD

* * *

**Capítulo 16: A la luz**

Caesar Clown estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de su casa, con los codos apoyados sobre la madera y la cara enterrada entre sus manos.

De estar en un lugar público se habría esforzado por mantener la compostura, pero en la privacidad de su casa no había tenido reparos en tirar su inacabada taza de café contra la pared, hacer trizas el periódico y patear un par de sillas antes de sentarse en una de las que aún quedaban en pie.

_Jodidos niñatos de mierda_. Era lo que se pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez.

Esos críos, esos puñeteros críos engreídos se la habían jugado. A él y a todos, realmente, pero si Caesar era conocido por algo aquello era por ser un genio, y por eso, una vez atendida su rabia, se puso a pensar en una forma de volver la situación a su favor o, como mínimo, minimizar daños.

Levantándose de la silla, decidido, se fue a su despacho en el segundo piso. Tenía una llamada muy importante que hacer.

* * *

Trafalgar Law no tuvo muy claro lo que lo había despertado hasta que se percató de la falta de otro cuerpo abrazado al suyo. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, apenas pudo distinguir una sombra oscura entre la luz que llenaba la habitación.

-¿Eustass-ya? –Preguntó, confuso.

La sombra se movió, volviéndose lentamente menos borrosa y permitiéndole distinguir el brillante cabello pelirrojo, caído al no estar sujeto por las gafas de sol, y la piel pálida del otro.

-¿Te he despertado?

Law se incorporó en la cama, arrodillándose en el colchón, y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de una mano.

-¿Qué haces levantado? –Preguntó, aún demasiado dormido para añadir un comentario ingenioso.

Eustass Kid sonrió ampliamente y movió un brazo.

-Alguien nos ha pasado el correo por debajo de la puerta.

Con eso Law parpadeó, bajó la vista a la mano del brazo que Kid había movido y, efectivamente, allí vio un borrón grisáceo que a medida que su visión ganaba nitidez iba adoptando la consistencia de un periódico doblado.

Una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por sus labios.

-Qué considerados.

Kid se rio y se acercó a la cama, sentándose en ella con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera.

-Ven, anda, vamos a leerlo juntos.

Law se movió por el colchón hasta colocarse entre las piernas abiertas del pelirrojo, girándose para apoyar la espalda en su pecho, y Kid alzó ambos brazos, rodeándolo y sosteniendo el periódico en alto.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Law comenzó a leer.

Desde luego, no se le ocurría una mañana mejor para culminar la noche anterior.

* * *

Marco acababa de entrar a la comisaría cuando Thatch se acercó a él y, sin mediar palabra, le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder dos pasos para no caerse.

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces?! –Exigió saber Marco, llevándose una mano a la cara y lanzándole una mirada entre cabreada y confundida a su amigo.

-¡¿Lo sabías?! –Fue la respuesta de Thatch, prácticamente fuera de sí, y entonces Marco se fijó en que nadie se había movido a pesar del alboroto, y muchos ni siquiera los mirabas.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Volvió a preguntar Marco, todavía más confuso. Lo normal habría sido que alguien se hubiese acercado ya a ver lo que pasaba.

-El capullo de tu noviecito, eso pasa –dijo Thatch, tirándole un periódico que Marco paró al vuelo antes de dar media vuelta e irse a toda prisa.

Ignorando el completo silencio que había caído sobre el lugar, Marco abrió el diario y, al ver el titular que ocupaba la mitad superior, no supo si reírse, sentirse ofendido, indignado o molesto.

Optó por ir a sentarse en su mesa y leer con calma.

En la portada, bajo el enorme y sensacionalista titular de "la mayor conspiración del siglo: una tragedia convertida en infierno" y el subtítulo de "los cadáveres que nunca aparecieron" se veía una foto en blanco y negro del centro de atención en el que Trafalgar Law estaba ingresado, y un texto con apenas una introducción de la historia, que incluía el descubrimiento de los cadáveres, derivaba a los lectores a la segunda página.

Allí, y hasta la página seis de la edición de ese día, se hallaba un largo y detallado artículo, en el que se veían fotografías de muchos de los participantes de la historia a excepción del protagonista, el periodista, un reportero conocido por no morderse la lengua que se hacía llamar Abusa, destripaba el caso que todos en la comisaría habían tratado de ocultar a la prensa.

La primera página estaba dedicada a una extensa recapitulación de lo sucedido hace doce años, incluyendo las declaraciones que un Trafalgar Law de apenas diez años había hecho entonces a la policía. No era ninguna sorpresa, pues de ser él el periodista habría hecho lo mismo, que el artículo estuviese cargado de comentarios despectivos acerca de la investigación de entonces, que no había podido desvelar nada.

La desaparición de Trafalgar Rose y su amante había sido un caso muy polémico doce años atrás. Nadie le habría dado mucha importancia de no ser por la llamada de Trafalgar Law a emergencias, ya que ambos adultos habían dejado notas en sus casas, y se había confirmado que las habían escrito ellos, diciendo que se fugaban juntos, que ya no soportaban más seguir con sus matrimonios. El caso había estado meses en la prensa, con el doctor Trafalgar Leo como principal sospechoso, pero no se encontró nada y entonces el médico pidió a un famoso psiquiatra que examinase a su hijo. Caesar Clown, una de las máximas autoridades en el campo de la psiquiatría, había declarado que Trafalgar Law sufría alucinaciones, y poco después se había cerrado la investigación, la historia del chico convirtiéndose en una tragedia para las señoras que tenían que hablar de algo con sus amigos.

La aparición de los cadáveres, como el reportero reiteraba en varias ocasiones en los primeros párrafos, cambiaba por completo aquella historia. No solo decía que las autopsias revelaban que llevaban doce años muertos, algo de lo que Marco no sabía cómo se había enterado, sino que incluso mostraba varias fotografías que algunos de los obreros que trabajaban donde se encontraron habían sacado.

Después de aquello había un cuidadosamente escrito comentario afirmando que Caesar Clown y Trafalgar Leo habían sido compañeros de promoción en la facultad, acompañado de una fotografía de la graduación en la que se los veía muy amigos.

Y por si todo lo anterior no era bastante, la página tres comenzaba comentando la curiosa incapacitación de Law, y a partir de allí todo eran declaraciones de amigos y conocidos del chico.

Al parecer no habían podido contactar con el padre. Marco dudaba que lo hubieran intentado.

"_Law mola," nos comenta Monkey D. Luffy, un entusiasta y encantador joven que ha sido amigo de Trafalgar Law por años, "me ayuda con los deberes cuando no los entiendo, y si tengo hambre y en la cafetería no es hora de comer convence a alguna cocinera para que me prepare algo."_

Ese comentario iba acompañado de la fotografía de un sonriente joven moreno con un sombrero de paja que, de forma casi segura, enternecería a más de la mitad de los lectores. La sonrisa del chico parecía iluminar la página.

"_Law es muy bueno, siempre me defiende cuando alguien se mete conmigo."_

Este comentario en particular era de un enorme chico de cabello claro, que intimidaría de no ser por su pose encogida y su expresión tímida, algo ruborizada, que lo hacía parecer un enorme oso de peluche.

"_Es muy inteligente y siente una gran pasión por la medicina, es una lástima que su padre no le permita ir a la universidad: sería un gran médico." Nos ha dicho, con una triste sonrisa, Nico Robin, una trabajadora del centro que lleva allí ocho años. Pero eso no es todo lo que nos ha dicho, ha habido un comentario realmente sorprendente que queremos compartir con vosotros:_

"_Yo no soy médico, y no presumo entender de medicina, pero llevo mucho años aquí, y sé que los pacientes que padecen algún trastorno tienen días malos, e incluso crisis. En ocho años, no he visto que Trafalgar Law tuviera nada más grave que un resfriado."_

Podría parecer un suicidio que una trabajadora acusase tan abiertamente a sus jefes de algo, pero Marco no lo veía así, y se imaginaba por dónde iba la idea; si despedían a Nico Robin en medio de semejante follón, les estarían dando la razón de cara al público.

_Desde luego, han jugado bien sus cartas._ Pensó Marco, revisando distraídamente el resto de los comentarios: una estudiante de matrículas de meteorología, el segundo chef de un famoso restaurante, un astillero conocido por sus impresionantes barcos…

Se detuvo al ver un nombre en el texto.

Portgas D. Ace.

"_Law es un gran tío: nos conocimos poco después de que Luffy y yo nos mudáramos aquí, y nos enseñó la ciudad, los sitios a los que es mejor no ir, un montón de restaurantes donde se come súper bien y no te arruinas…"_

Dejando de leer, Marco se preguntó si Ace ya había sabido que iban a hacer eso cuando fueron a comer ayer. Joder, se preguntó si ya lo habían hecho entonces. La noticia se la había dado a Law el sábado y hoy era lunes, eso tenían que haberlo montado corriendo.

Irracionalmente, Marco se sintió traicionado y tiró el periódico a un lado hecho una bola.

Hacía dos días que conocía al chico, y ahora se sentía como un gilipollas por haberse hecho ilusiones.

_¿Y qué esperabas? Si le sacas doce años._

Enfadado, se levantó y fue hacia la salida, ignorando a Izo cuando lo llamó.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueeeeno, ahí tenéis el plan :) ¿A que os esperabais algo ilegal? xD


	17. Todo es cuestión de perspectiva

He vuelto ò.o

La verdad es que no tengo excusa para no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Ya había terminado los exámenes el jueves, es solo que… no me apetecía. Lo siento u.u

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Todo es cuestión de perspectiva**

Portgas D. Ace iba solo hacia el centro esa mañana, más tarde de lo habitual, porque se había quedado dormido durante el desayuno y Luffy, tras vaciar la mesa de comida, se había marchado sin él. Aquello pasaba de vez en cuando, Ace estaba acostumbrado y no se quejaba de que su hermano no lo esperara, pero el chico podría ser un poco más considerado y dejarle algo para comer. Había tenido que entrar a una tienda y comprarse dos cajas de donuts, que ya se había terminado, para desayunar.

Ace se detuvo, ya frente al centro, al ver que, apoyado contra el muro exterior con los grazos cruzados, estaba Marco. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero se detuvo, antes siquiera de poder decir nada, cuando el hombre se separó de la pared y lo miró.

Marco estaba serio, muy serio, y aunque no había perdido la expresión de párpados caídos su mirada era muy intensa, y Ace no tuvo problemas en discernir que, además de serio, estaba enfadado.

-Podrías haberme avisado –dijo el rubio.

Ace parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Avisarte de qué?

-De esto –respondió Marco, y le tiró algo que llevaba en una mano.

Ace lo paró al vuelo. Era el periódico de esa mañana. Ace sonrió; lo había visto antes, el artículo había quedado genial.

-¿Lo has leído?

La mirada de Marco se endureció.

-Sí.

_¿Pero qué le pasa?... Ah._

-Venga, no te enfades. Iba a saberse de todas formas, así al menos a Law le viene bien.

Marco suspiró y Ace tuvo la sensación de que estaba tratando de no perder la paciencia. Por su expresión, no parecía irle muy bien.

-¿Lo sabías el sábado? –Preguntó Marco.

Ace recordó que el sábado era el día en que se había enterado de todo aquello, y que no solo había visto a Marco, sino que se habían ido a comer y habían pasado media tarde justos.

_Vale, mierda._

-Sí, lo hablamos esa mañana.

-¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho? Una advertencia se habría agradecido.

-No lo pensé, ¿vale? Además, tampoco es como si dijera algo malo de ti, ni siquiera te menciona.

-Ya, y por eso mismo ahora casi todos mis compañeros creen que os he ayudado, porque a ellos sí que los pone a parir biewn el periodista.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

-No dice nada que no sea verdad, ¿no? La cagaron. Además, no nos ayudaste, díselo y ya está.

Ace tuvo ganas de darse un puñetazo nada más cerrar la boca. ¿De verdad había dicho eso en voz alta? Marco no parecía muy contento.

Negando con la cabeza, el hombre cerró un momento los ojos.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ace quería negarlo, quería decirle que sí que lo entendía, pero la verdad es que no lo hacía. Entendía que Marco se molestara porque no le hubiera dicho el plan, probablemente se había llevado una sorpresa al leerlo, ¿pero de ahí a enfadarse? Venga ya, si habían decidido no poner siquiera que él llevaba ahora el caso porque Ace no quería darle problemas.

-Da igual, déjalo. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Marco comenzó a caminar y le pasó por el lado, y Ace quiso seguirlo, pero se quedó helado al fijarse en algo que no había notado con la sombra del edificio: en la mejilla derecha de Marco, aún apenas visible, se estaba formando una marca que era, indiscutiblemente, un moretón.

_¿Pero qué coño…?_

* * *

Cuando Kid y Law salieron de la habitación era ya la hora de comer, de hecho siendo precisamente esa la razón por la que habían salido, ya que se habían saltado el desayuno y ambos tenían hambre.

En la mesa ese día estaban Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro y Robin, comiendo y hablando animadamente los unos con los otros.

Se acercaron a las mesas del fondo con la comida, donde todavía quedaba bastante variedad al estar solo uno de los dos hermanos morenos, y llenaron un par de platos cada uno, yendo a sentarse con los demás.

-Veo que tenéis hambre, supongo que habéis gastado mucha energía estas últimas horas –comentó Robin al ver sus platos, y todos los presentes a excepción de la morena y Luffy saltaron.

Nami se atragantó, y Sanji tuvo que darle golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarla a que se le pasara.

Usopp regó media mesa de zumo, por suerte Kid y Law no estaban enfrente de él.

-¡ROBIN! –Gritó el joven, tosiendo un poco-. ¡No digas esas cosas, joder!

La mujer simplemente se rio y le tendió la cartera a Kid.

-Aquí tienes. –El pelirrojo la aceptó y se la guardó-. Nos han prohibido la entrada de nuevo a ese restaurante.

Kid se rio.

-No me extraña, con la que liasteis.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que casi descuartiza a alguien allí –dijo Law, divertido.

-Estabas ahí para detenerme, ¿no?

Exclamaciones horrorizadas y unas cuantas risitas llenaron la mesa cuando, al decir eso Kid movió el brazo por debajo de la mesa y Law _jadeó._

Usopp volvió a escupir el zumo, solo que esta vez había girado la cabeza al mismo tiempo y regó la mesa de al lado, ganándose un montón de gritos indignados.

* * *

Ese día Zoro se había quedado a comer porque justo antes había tenido terapia con Crocus, una auténtica pérdida de tiempo si le preguntaban. Oh, Crocus era un tío muy majo, nada que ver con el capullo de Caesar, y al joven le caía muy bien, lo que era una pérdida del tiempo eran los ejercicios de control de la ira. Zoro no tenía problemas de control de la ira, dijera lo que dijera un juez y algún que otro imbécil que se había merecido una paliza, y en caso de necesitar descargar algún cabreo siempre tenía el dojo.

Y ahí es a donde iba ahora, a pasar la tarde entrenando, una de sus actividades preferidas y, con un poco de suerte, a ver si convencía a algún estudiante medio decente aunque fuera para que practicase con él.

-Espera, Zoro.

El aludido se detuvo en medio del pasillo pero no se giró. Conocía perfectamente esa voz: Sanji estaba detrás de él, probablemente con los puños apretados y una expresión seria en el rostro.

Solo había una clase de situaciones en las que el rubio utilizaba su nombre.

-¿Qué quieres?

Silencio. Escuchó una inspiración, y entonces Sanji habló de nuevo.

-¿Te vas a casa?

-Iba al dojo a entrenar, pero antes tengo que pasar por casa a recoger las cosas, ¿por?

-Voy contigo.

Zoro cerró los ojos, esta vez fue él el que inspiró y, preparándose para la tormenta, dijo:

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Solo será media hora, ¿qué más te da?

Zoro se dio la vuelta. Sanji tenía una expresión algo confusa en el rostro, pero también era evidente que estaba intentando no perder los nervios.

-Me da igual, no es por el tiempo. No pienso acostarme contigo.

Sanji parpadeó, más confuso, y fue a hablar, pero Zoro se le adelantó:

-Estoy hasta los cojones de tu puta 'terapia'. ¿De verdad te crees que alguien se cree esa mierda? Si quieres acostarte conmigo es porque te atraigo, no porque así vayas a controlarte más alrededor de las chicas, por mucho que intentes convencerte de ello.

-Tú a mí no me atraes, imbécil, -le espetó Sanji, su expresión indicándole que estaba a momentos de perder los nervios-, si hago esto es por la terapia. TE-RA-PIA.

Zoro bufó y dejó salir una carcajada burlona. La ceja visible de Sanji tembló.

-Ya, claaaro. Dime, ¿cuántas veces te ha dicho Crocus que esa 'terapia' tuya es una gilipollez, eh? ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho que acostarte conmigo no afecta en nada a cómo te comportas alrededor de las mujeres?

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué te crees que lo hago, imbécil? ¿Por qué me _gustas_? ¿Por qué me gusta soportar esa mierda cada pocas semanas?

-No lo sé, y la verdad es que me da igual. Yo paso de seguir ayudándote, búscate a otro.

Zoro volvió a girarse y comenzó a alejarse, despacio.

-¡¿Pero a qué coño te crees que juegas?!

Zoro apretó los puños y sonrió al escuchar cómo Sanji echaba a correr detrás de él.

Ya se había hartado de intentar hacer resccionar a ese imbécil por las buenas, era hora de intentarlo a hostias.

* * *

Law estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la pared de la habitación, la cabeza echada para atrás y las manos enredadas en el pelo de Kid, apretándolo entre sus dedos mientras la hábil boca del pelirrojo recorría su erección, su lengua moviéndose sobre ella y sus dientes rozándola de vez en cuando.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron, y entonces escucharon la frenética voz de Nami.

-¡LAW, KID! ¡¿ESTÀIS AHÍ?!

Kid, extremadamente molesto, libero la polla de Law de su boca.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO QUIERES?! –Gritó, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Supieron que era algo serio cuando Nami respondió sin sonar asustada.

-¡Sanji y Zoro se han peleado, están en la enfermería!

Los dos jóvenes dentro de la habitación se miraron por un momento, y esta vez fue Law en que habló:

-Danos diez minutos, Nami-ya.

-¿Diez minutos? –Preguntó la chica al otro lado de la puerta. Y entonces… -Oh, joder, ¡¿otra vez?!

Kid se rio y devolvió su atención al miembro de Law, ignorando los pasos apresurados que se alejaban por el pasillo.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueeeno, la cosa sigue liándose :) ¿Reviews?


	18. Tratos y ofertas

Ya es oficial, el jodido bloqueo me está dando por saco.

Estoy intentando escribir de todas formas, a ver si me deshago de él u.u

Varias personas me han preguntado en los reviews del capítulo anterior por el moretón de Marco, así que aquí lo explico: ¿recordáis que en el capítulo 16, cuando Thatch le da el periódico a Marco, primero le da un puñetazo? Pues ahí lo tenéis :) No tiene sentido cuando le pegan a un personaje y luego no tiene ninguna marca, por común que sea leer escenas así.

Bueeeno, este capítulo tiene una de las escenas que más ganas tenía de escribir de este fic, a ver si adivináis cuál es :D

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Tratos y ofertas**

Desde la tarde anterior las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, y el humor de Trafalgar Law se había ido deteriorando considerablemente a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

Todo había comenzado con Nami avisándoles de la pelea entre Zoro y Sanji. En la enfermería se había reunido casi todo el grupo queriendo saber lo que había pasado, pero ninguno de los dos chicos estaba dispuesto a explicarlo. Sanji no se lo había dicho ni siquiera a Robin cuando se lo preguntó directamente, aunque la negativa que le había dado había sido mucho más amable que la patada que se había llevado Usopp.

En cuanto sus heridas estuvieron curadas, los dos se marcharon en direcciones distintas, sin dedicarse siquiera una de las miradas de odio que solían dirigirse cuando se peleaban.

Aquello había bajado bastante los ánimos del grupo, que por una vez estaban preocupados de verdad por una pelea entre Zoro y Sanji. Normalmente las peleas entre esos dos consistían en muchos gritos, un par de golpes y cada uno yéndose por su lado cabreado, lo cual no era muy diferente a lo que había sucedido esta vez. Salvo por un par de detalles: al marcharse, Sanji siempre le gritaba algún último insulto a Zoro, pero esta vez ni se habían dirigido la palabra; a pesar de darse algunas hostias no se hacían nunca nada serio, pero esa tarde Sanji se había llevado un buen golpe a las costillas que lo tendría un par de semanas incapaz de hacer movimientos bruscos y Zoro había terminado con un esguince en la muñeca que iba a dejarlo sin entrenar durante casi un mes. Ni siquiera se habían gritado al recibir esas noticias.

Por si aquello no fuera poco estaba Ace, que apenas se había comido un plato de comida en la cena, y cuando Luffy le había preguntado por qué no comía, el hermano mayor había respondido que no se encontraba bien.

Portgas D. Ace no dejaba de tragar como una aspiradora ni estando metido en cama a cuarenta de fiebre cuando el médico le había ordenado que comiera dieta blanda.

Robin había sido la primera en intentar averiguar qué le pasaba, seguida por Nami, Usopp, un intento completamente carente de tacto por parte de Luffy y finalmente el propio Law. Ace se había cerrado en banda y no había dicho ni una palabra.

Y ahora, como no pueden pasar dos cosas malas sin que luego venga una tercera, Robin acababa de llamar a la puerta de la habitación para decir que Caesar Clown quería ver a Law.

-Me cago en la hostia. Ya sabíamos que pasaría, pero qué puntería –estaba mascullando Kid mientras recogía la ropa que había acabado tirada por el suelo de la habitación la noche anterior.

Law, frente al armario, se estaba vistiendo de forma casual, con lo primero que había encontrado. Un pantalón pirata vaquero t una camiseta negra de manga corta con una mano delineada en amarillo haciendo cierto gesto bastante maleducado con el dedo corazón.

Cuando se levantó, montón de ropa en mano, Kid soltó una carcajada.

-¿Has elegido eso adrede?

Law sonrió, divertido.

-No, pero no podía haber elegido mejor.

Por un momento se planteó ir descalzo, pero al final decidió ponerse unas sandalias que tenía debajo de la cama.

Kid tiró la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia e interceptó a Law cuando este pasó por su lado, sujetándolo del brazo y atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo para darle un beso.

-No pierdas mucho los nervios, ¿vale? –Murmuró contra sus labios-. Intenta mandarlo a la mierda de forma educada.

-No sé si puedo prometerlo, la tentación es muy grande –dijo Law, sonriendo torcidamente. Estar con Kid le mejoraba algo el humor, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tener que lidiar con Caesar lo ponía de muy mala leche.

Kid le cogió una mano.

-Entonces vamos a darte un incentivo –dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, y guió la mano de Law alrededor de su cintura para apoyarla contra su trasero-. Si te comportas, esta noche te dejo que me la metas.

Los ojos de Law se abrieron considerablemente y su sonrisa desapareció por un momento antes de regresar.

-¿En serio? ¿No te da miedo que te vaya a hacer daño con mi inexperiencia?

Kid se rio por lo bajo y le soltó la mano.

-Con lo buen estudiante que eres, estoy seguro de que ya has aprendido lo necesario.

-Oh, bueno, si me lo pones así, -Law le apretó una nalga-, supongo que tendré que comportarme.

Separándose, Law fue a ir a la puerta pero Kid le sujetó la mano otra vez, le giró la palma y le puso un objeto pequeño en ella.

-Para estar seguros.

Law bajó la mirada y casi se rio al ver qué era el objeto en cuestión.

-¿Quieres que entre con un micrófono?

-Tú engánchatelo al pantalón, tápalo con la camiseta y no se darán ni cuenta.

Negando con la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Law hizo lo que le había dicho.

-¿Algo más?

-No pierdas la calma.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho.

* * *

Trafalgar Law se llevó una sorpresa bastante desagradable cuando al entrar al despacho de Clown, además del molesto científico, vio al hombre de pelo oscuro y expresión seria sentado en una de las butacas, vistiendo un inmaculado y carísimo traje con el que Law secretamente sospechaba que hasta dormía.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa… _papá._ –Law odiaba utilizar esa palabra, pero supuso que era necesaria para hacer saber a Kid lo que estaba pasando allí.

Trafalgar Leo se levantó, la espalda tiesa como un tronco, y se acercó incómodamente a su hijo. Law controló un poco su mal humor comparando al hombre con una marioneta de madera controlada por un titiritero incompetente.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Law.

_No el suficiente._ Pensó el chico, pero pudo contenerse de decirlo en voz alta. _Mantén la calma._ Para controlarse, flexionó los dedos de la mano e imaginó que todavía podía sentir el culo de Kid bajo ellos.

-¿Hay alguna razón para tu visita? Creo recordar que la última vez que nos vimos, ¿hace cinco años, cuando me diste la noticia de mi incapacitación? Como sea, recuerdo que dijiste que estabas muy… _ocupado_ para venir a verme con frecuencia.

Esta vez Law tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír cruelmente al ver a los dos hombres encogerse notablemente ante ese comentario. Si le echaba un poco de imaginación podía hasta ver los frágiles hilos sobre los que caminaban en ese momento.

-Sí, bueno… -su padre titubeó, y esta vez Law sonrió ligeramente. Por la expresión del hombre no le había salido como un gesto muy inocente-. Lo cierto es que últimamente he tenido algo de tiempo libre, y he estado pensando en la última vez que hablamos por teléfono…

-¿Cuándo me prohibiste ir a la universidad? –Interrumpió Law, y otra vez los hombres se encogieron, esta vez su padre incluso hizo una mueca.

Podía imaginarse a Kid cabreándose y descojonándose a partes iguales al escuchar la conversación.

-Sí, esa… El caso es que he estado hablando con el doctor Clown y me ha comentado tu interés por la medicina, así como todo lo que ya has aprendido por tu cuenta. –El hombre sonrió, cogiendo confianza a medida que hablaba-. He pensado sobre ello y no veo motivo, siempre y cuando no haya ningún problema, por el que no puedas ir a la universidad. Por lo que me han dicho, te has estado comportando muy bien últimamente.

Law sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo, más aún al ver la empalagosamente encantadora sonrisa que el capullo de Caesar le estaba dedicando desde detrás de su escritorio.

Así que ese era el plan: intentar sobornarlo con lo que siempre había querido estudiar para ponerlo de su lado o, como mínimo, callarlo.

Tuvo que pensar en su propio plan, en lo que ya habían conseguido y en lo que estaban a punto de conseguir, en Kid, en el trato que habían hecho en la habitación, todo para no seguir su impulso y abalanzarse sobre su padre para modificarle la cara sin cirugía.

En vez de eso, recurrió a la inmensa paciencia que había desarrollado tras sus años de amistad con Monkey D. Luffy y Portgas D. Ace para controlarse, y dejó que toda su rabia y desprecio se concentrase en su boca, torciéndola en la sonrisa más siniestra que era capaz de esbozar.

-Es una oferta muy tentadora, pero voy a tener que rechazarla. Tal como están las cosas ahora mismo no veo posible que no vaya a haber _problemas_. Es una época un poco caótica en mi vida ahora mismo, no sé si podéis entenderlo.

Por sus expresiones estupefactas y ligeramente horrorizadas, Law supo que entendían exactamente lo que les había querido decir. Y fue por esas mismas expresiones que Law supo que habían estado convencidos de que aceptaría la oferta.

_Imbéciles, ¿de verdad me creen tan estúpido?_

-Si eso era todo, vais a tener que disculparme, pero tengo que ordenar la habitación.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta del despacho de la que no se había alejado en ningún momento desde que había entrado.

* * *

Cuando Law entró a la habitación la puerta se cerró de un portazo antes de que él tuviera tiempo de empujarla siquiera, y le moreno se vio de espaldas contra la madera, atrapado entre esta y el cuerpo de Kid, que atrapó sus labios en un furioso beso, devorándolo por largos minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse, jadeando, en busca de aire.

-Jodidos imbéciles –gruñó el pelirrojo, volviendo a besarlo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –dijo Law cuando se separaron de nuevo, y esta vez Kid se rio.

-Me hubiese encantado ver sus caras.

Law sonrió del mismo modo que en el despacho.

-Puedo describírtelas.

Esta vez ambos se rieron, Law empujando un poco a Kid para poder separarse de la puerta y arrastrando al pelirrojo a la deshecha cama de este, donde se dejó caer a su lado, dispuesto a decir todo lo que había tenido que callarse frente a los dos hombres que más despreciaba.

**Continuará**

* * *

Dice la leyenda que los reviews son el mejor medicamento para combatir el bloqueo, así que, venga, dadme medicina *-*


	19. Capítulo 19: Una noche para dos

Tal como dije en "Cartas desde el mundo" y en "En las sombras", decidí tomarme un descanso al principio del verano para solucionar el bloqueo (eso me pasa por dejarme una parte esencial de la trama sin decidir ), y ahora ya he vuelto.

Voy a ser sincera, llega a ser el año pasado y no habría actualizado esta historia. Por qué, os preguntaréis. Pues muy sencillo: hace poco menos de un mes apareció una persona en Amor Yaoi, que nunca antes había comentado, exigiendo actualizaciones, y se puso MUY desagradable. Me tocó bastante los ovarios, más o menos hasta que me di cuenta de que no entendía que escribir una historia entabla mucho más trabajo que simplemente juntar las palabras y decidí que era alguien patético sin vida y ya está. Igualmente, el año pasado habría tardado tres meses en actualizar solo por lo que me tocó los ovarios. No sería la primera vez que lo hago. Pero decidí no hacerlo porque esta historia tiene un montón de lectores encantadores que no se lo merecen. Aún así, quería que lo supierais, porque la verdad es que me lo pasé fatal (y aprovecho para darle las gracias a CarisMai por salir en mi defensa :D)

Bueno, aquí vamos. No sé si recordáis lo que tocaba ahora ¬w¬

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Una noche para dos**

Eustass Kid mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. No es que fuera virgen en ese aspecto o algo por el estilo, ya había estado abajo en el pasado, pero de eso hacía más de un año y la experiencia, siendo un adolescente borracho con otro adolescente borracho, no había ido demasiado bien.

Aún así no se arrepentía de haber sugerido la idea. No solo porque durante el último mes Law había demostrado ser rápido aprendiendo además de muy hábil, sino porque quería hacerlo. Incluso aunque fuera a ser una experiencia incómoda era algo que tenía ganas de compartir con Law

Y las manos y la boca que se paseaban ahora mismo por su cuerpo solo servían para convencerlo de que esta experiencia iba a ser mucho más placentera que la última que había tenido.

Kid levantó el brazo y buscó a tientas el bote de lubricante que había dejado preparado antes, tendiéndoselo a Law, que lo aceptó sin decir nada.

Una vez se había desahogado un poco con lo que había pasado en el despacho de Caesar, Law lo había besado y se había colocado sobre él en la cama, diciendo que no tenía hambre para salir al comedor a cenar y que pasaría a recoger directamente su premio. Kid, viendo que seguía estando de mal humor, había accedido sin problemas, pensando que si después tenían hambre siempre podían comer algo de lo que el pelirrojo tenía guardado por la habitación.

Kid se tensó involuntariamente al sentir uno de los dedos embadurnados de Law contra su entrada.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el moreno, deteniéndose.

-Sí, sigue -se apresuró a asegurarle Kid.

Pero Law no siguió, y en vez de eso volvió a preguntar:

-¿Habías hecho esto antes?

-Hace tiempo –respondió Kid, cada vez más molesto, y estaba a punto de decirle que siguiera cuando Law apartó los dedos.

El pelirrojo se sintió desconcertado cuando Law rodeó su polla con una mano y entonces, en un fluido movimiento, bajó hasta ella y comenzó a recorrerla con la lengua.

Sintiéndose molesto y ofendido por lo que aquello implicaba, Kid prácticamente rugió:

-¡Ni se te ocurra cambiar de opinión ahora, imbécil!

Law le apoyó la mano libre en la cadera para evitar que se levantara y, mirándolo desde abajo, le aseguró:

-No voy a hacerlo, así que tranquilo.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya verás.

Con eso, Law volvió de nuevo a su polla y Kid tenía que admitir que su novio, y lo raro que le seguía resultando a veces utilizar esa palabra, había adquirido una gran habilidad con ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las atenciones de Law hicieran que Kid se olvidase de lo que deberían haber estado haciendo. Kid se corrió con la boca de Law todavía envolviéndolo y, en el relajado estado que siguió al orgasmo, apenas sintió el dedo que se abrió paso dentro de él cubierto en lubricante.

Fue cuando entró el segundo que Kid comprendió lo que Law había pretendido, y para entonces el rostro del moreno ya volvía a estar frente al suyo. Law lo besó y Kid correspondió con avidez, ignorando el hecho de que debería resultarle raro que disfrutase besando a Law cuando aún sabía a su semen, aprovechando el momento al máximo y apenas haciendo un ruido de protesta cuando el tercer dedo entró.

Law se separó y retiró los dedos y se colocó en posición entre sus piernas abiertas, llevando ambas manos a los muslos de Kid.

Sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su pareja, el moreno comenzó a entrar, atento a las expresiones en el rostro del pelirrojo y, Kid pensó al fijarse en su expresión, conteniéndose para no entrar en una sola embestida. Podía entenderlo, a él le había costado mucho no hacerlo la primera vez que se había follado a Law y tenía que admitir que, aunque tenerlo dentro no dolía tanto como recordaba, su culo se resentiría bastante si Law se dejaba llevar.

Pero no lo hizo, y cuando hubo entrado por completo se detuvo.

Kid levantó un brazo y le rodeó el cuello al moreno con él, atrayéndolo para otro beso, intentando no pensar que debía relajarse porque sabía que si se concentraba en ello se pondría aún más tenso.

Law pareció entender lo que estaba pensando y movió las manos por sus muslos hasta el todavía flácido miembro de Kid. Cuando sus dedos lo encontraron, el moreno rompió el beso.

-Mierda.

Extrañado, Kid preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

Law le dedicó una mirada de alguien que acaba de darse cuenta de que se dejó un grifo abierto antes de irse de vacaciones.

-Debería haber buscado la próstata, ¿verdad?

Y Kid estalló en carcajadas, sin poder evitarlo, al escucharlo, entendiendo que aquello para alguien tan perfeccionista como Law debía ser una falta imperdonable.

Molesto, el moreno movió las caderas, embistiendo en él y consiguiendo que dejara de reírse.

Aún así, Kid siguió sonriendo divertido.

-Solo tienes que buscarla ahora y ya. Anda, muévete.

Law sonrió ligeramente y aceptó el permiso para comenzar a entrar y salir de él lentamente, aunque técnicamente ya había comenzado antes. La mano, que se había quedado quieta sobre su polla al encontrarla, también comenzó a moverse, siguiendo sobre esta el ritmo que las caderas de Law marcaban y haciendo que Kid comenzase a reaccionar.

El moreno cambiaba el ángulo de cada embestida, tratando de encontrar el punto que haría ver las estrellas a Kid, y cuando lo halló el pelirrojo se lo hizo saber con un fuerte gemido y el brazo alrededor de sus hombros apretándose, clavándole las uñas al otro en el brazo.

Law sonrió satisfecho, y trató de dirigir las siguientes embestidas a ese punto, Kid moviéndose también y sin tratar de contener sus gemidos, sabiendo que a Law debía gustarle escucharlos tanto como él disfrutaba escuchando los del moreno.

-Quiero que termines tú primero –susurró roncamente Law, que no había dejado de mirarlo en ningún momento, su mano arrastrándolo de nuevo al orgasmo más deprisa de lo que a Kid le habría gustado.

Apenas fijándose en la expresión hipnotizada de Law, Kid apretó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros en medio del orgasmo, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, sus pechos rozándose momentos antes de que los espasmos que lo recorrían hiciesen que Law se corriera en su interior poco después, el gemido que el moreno dejó salir contra su oído de las pocas cosas que Kid registró realmente en ese momento.

Jadeando, Law dejado caer sobre Kid con este aún abrazándolo, una mano apoyada en el pecho del pelirrojo y la otra aún atrapada entre sus cuerpos junto a la polla de Kid, las piernas del pelirrojo aún separadas y levantadas a pesar del cansancio porque Law seguía dentro de él, se quedaron en la misma posición durante un buen rato después de haber recuperado la respiración, Kid levantando la mano para enredarla en el pelo de Law.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo se rio por lo bajo.

-Mucho mejo que la última vez.

Sin moverse, Law sonrió.

-Eso espero.

-Aunque aún te queda mucho que aprender.

Law le pellizcó el pezón que tenía más cerca y Kid gimió en protesta.

-Vete a la mierda, Eustass-ya.

-Paso, estoy muy a gusto aquí.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y, al cabo de un rato, Kid preguntó:

-¿Vas a salir un año de estos?

Law tardó un poco en responder.

-No creo, estoy muy a gusto.

Dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, Kid gruñó:

-Sal, quiero poder caminar mañana.

Apoyándose en sus brazos para levantarse, Law le dedicó una sonrisa divertida antes de, con cuidado, finalmente salir de él y volver a dejarse caer sobre él en la cama.

-Eustass-ya –volvió a hablar Law al cabo de un rato.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo hambre.

Kid resopló.

-Tú eres el que no ha querido salir a cenar.

-Porque antes no tenía hambre, ahora sí.

-Podemos ir a la cafetería, aún es hora de cenar –sugirió Kid, mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche y comprobando que aún quedaba más de una hora antes de que cerrasen.

Law rodó hacia la derecha, apartándose de encima de Kid y dejándose caer sobre el colchón.

-No me apetece. Están todos o deprimidos o de mala hostia, y yo ahora estoy de buen humor.

Recordando que sí, desde el día anterior el ambiente en el grupo estaba bastante deprimido, Kid tuvo que darle la razón. Law no tenía ni rastro del mal humor de antes, y, aunque fuese totalmente egoísta y desconsiderado con los demás, Kid quería que siguiera así por tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Ver a amigos preocupados, un Ace depresivo o, peor aún aunque dudaba que estuvieran, a Zoro o a Sanji enfadados, era seguro que se cargaría el ambiente relajado que tenían ahora.

Poniéndose de pie de un salto, Kid fue hacia el armario y, seguido por los ojos curiosos de Law, se agachó para rebuscar en el cajón inferior, del que sacó una bolsa de patatas fritas y un paquete de donuts de chocolate.

Se levantó de nuevo y se giró a mirar a Law con ambas cosas en la mano.

-Espero que no te importe comer mierda, porque no tengo nada más.

Sentándose en la cama, Law sonrió divertido.

-Para nada.

En el camino de vuelta, Kid recogió una de las garrafas de agua del suelo para no tener que levantarse a rellenar la botella que tenía en la mesita de noche si se quedaban sin y lo tiró todo en la cama antes de sentarse junto a Law.

El moreno cogió la bolsa de patatas y rompió el plástico para abrirla.

-¿Sabes, Eustass-ya? Creo que esta es nuestra primera cena solos.

Kid se rio.

-Pues no es muy romántica que digamos.

**Continuará**


	20. Capítulo 20: Conversaciones

No, no me he olvidado de actualizar, simplemente estaba esperando a ver si Amor Yaoi (que está en mantenimiento) iba para así publicar en ambas a la vez como siempre, pero no va, así que actualizo aquí y tendré que estar pendiente de la otra (y esperemos que vaya antes del sábado…)

Comentario totalmente irrelevante y **spoiler del último capi del manga**… ¿Alguien más cree que, aparte de lo que sea que Doffy esté haciendo con la gente en Dressrosa, la familia real no debían ser unos santos si el pueblo aceptó tan fácilmente la palabra de un pirata? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que Oda va a volver a dejarnos a cuadros?

Hala, ya lo he soltado. A leer :)

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Conversaciones**

Eustass Kid tuvo que morderse la lengua y recordarse mentalmente lo importante que era aquello para él para no estallar en carcajadas. Ignorando el que la voz en su cabeza hubiese sonado sospechosamente como Law cuando le explicaba algo por enésima vez, exasperado porque Kid no le prestase atención, en pelirrojo se centró en las palabras de su madre.

-… Entonces me di cuenta de lo mal que debía haberlo pasado, y me supo fatal haber sido tan desconsiderada el primer día, saltando de inmediato a la peor conclusión sobre él, no puedo ni imaginarme…

Desconectando de nuevo, ya que parecía ir para rato todavía, Kid centró los ojos en los labios de la mujer, para estar pendiente de cuándo dejaba de hablar, y lo resumió todo en su cabeza incluso antes de que lo dijera: la mujer había menospreciado a Law en el momento en que lo había visto, con su actitud excesivamente relajada e indiferente al mundo, sus tatuajes y sus pendientes, y ahora, después de leer el artículo, su corazoncito de señora rica que vivía de historias ajenas se había conmovido, y había pasado a Law de la categoría de "indeseable" a la de "pobre incomprendido". Teniendo en cuenta que el artículo había salido ayer, en ese momento ya habría hablado con sus amigas y habría fingido que sabía de la relación de su "descarriado hijo" con Law, algo que seguramente todas veían como Kid tratando de encarrilar su vida, guiado por el amor o la compasión hacia el moreno y queriendo ayudarlo todo lo posible.

Solo de pensar en lo que debían creer le entraban arcadas.

Pero, reacciones físicas aparte, aquello era lo mejor que podía haber resultado de que sus padres leyesen el artículo, y Kid lo sabía. Había tenido claro que su madre se compadecería al menos lo suficiente para no oponerse abiertamente a una relación entre ellos dos, pero esta opción era mucho mejor. Por los trozos del discurso de su madre que se paraba a escuchar, los habían elevado a algo así como el nivel más alto dentro de la escala de romanticismo.

-… dice, ya sabes, mi amiga que está muy enterada de temas de psicología, que tener a alguien de apoyo es una gran ayuda a la hora de recuperarse de alguna tragedia. Y por supuesto que es una tragedia, porque…

Este había sido uno de los resultados más probables que Kid había barajado cuando se le ocurrió la idea del artículo, y era una de las cosas de las que había advertido a Law. Por supuesto, al principio a Law no le había hecho demasiada ilusión cuando se lo contó con calma esa noche, una vez ya habían hablado todo lo demás, y Kid confesó que no iba a ser solo que sintieran pena de Law, pero entonces el pelirrojo le había explicado también con más detalle la razón por la que lo veía como una de las mejores cosas que podían pasarles: su madre no era homófoba de por sí, su oposición a la orientación sexual de Kid se basaba en lo que decían las malas lenguas, y con una historia que haría las delicias de esas mismas malas lenguas y además haría "redimirse" a Kid a ojos de todas ellas, su madre estaría encantada de aceptar que salieran juntos; y su padre, el mayor opositor al estilo de vida de Kid y que sí sentía un cierto desprecio porque su hijo fuese homosexual, era ante todo un hombre de negocios, y no solo sabría ver que aquello era probablemente mucho menos perjudicial para su imagen de lo que se habría atrevido a imaginar tras el incidente del bar, sino que sabía cuándo no llevarle la contraria a su madre. Su hermano, por su parte, no podría preocuparse menos por lo que hiciera Kid, y desde que se había ido a la universidad no se veían más que en navidades y un par de semanas en verano, así que a Kid tampoco le preocupaba lo que tuviera que decir.

Además de ganarse la simpatía de la sociedad y de los medios para ayudar a Law con el caso, habían matado dos pájaros de un tiro al deshacerse de muchos de los problemas que sus padres pudieran haberles puesto.

El hecho de que la situación de Law y la aparición de los cadáveres hubiese saltado de inmediato a otros periódicos, a la televisión y que fuese un tema bastante discutido en internet era otro bono añadido.

Finalmente, su madre dejó de hablar y Kid, tras dejar pasar un par de segundos en silencio, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Y a parte de admitir que la habías cagado y contarme los últimos cotilleos, ¿querías algo más? –Por supuesto, el pelirrojo no podía dejar que su madre supiese que estaba encantado con su visita: lo último que la mujer sabía de él era que Kid estaba cabreadísimo con ella y con su padre por haberle prohibido ir a la universidad ese año, y no le interesaba que sospechase que la estaba manipulando.

Tal como se esperaba, la mujer se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada.

-T-Tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando… le he explicado… hemos pensado que tal vez podrías… el juez no dijo nada de internarte y… puedes venir a terapia desde casa…

-No –la cortó Kid, y ella levantó la cabeza, confusión escrita en su rostro-. No voy a volver a casa y a dejar tirado a Law con toda esta mierda.

Su madre intentó esconder una sonrisa embelesada, y tal vez lo habría conseguido si Kid no hubiese estado fijándose tan detenidamente en su reacción.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto… Estáis muy unidos, ¿no?

Kid se encogió de hombros.

-Bastante, sí. –De hecho, su relación con Law ya era más estrecha que con muchos de sus ex, y con uno había estado más de un año. Claro que los últimos meses habían sido solo por joder a sus padres, que no aguantaban al tío-. Han pasado muchas cosas.

Ella sonrió suavemente.

-Me alegro de ver que has sacado algo bueno de todo esto.

Kid se mordió de nuevo la lengua para no decir que no se alegraría si la historia lacrimógena de Law no hubiese ocupado la primera página.

-Estaba pensando que podríais venir un día, Law y tú, a cenar a casa, y así nos lo presentas.

-No podemos. –Al ver la expresión desconcertada y ligeramente decepcionada de su madre, se apresuró a aclarar-: Hay toque de queda, tenemos que estar aquí a las diez.

-Oh, vaya, es verdad. ¿Y por qué no os pasáis una tarde? Tu padre estaría trabajando, pero así también estaremos más relajados.

Kid se encogió de hombros y, sabiendo que después Law le cortaría los huevos y se los pondría por corbata, respondió:

-Suena bien, aunque no sé cuándo podríamos ir. Uno de los polis dijo que se pasarían uno de estos días a hablar con Law, y aún no sabemos cuándo.

Ella sonrió, encantada.

-Por supuesto, la investigación es lo primero ahora. No te preocupes, tú solo avísame con un poco de tiempo para tenerlo todo a punto y ya está.

Decidiendo hacerle un pequeño favor a Law, y con un poco de suerte reducir su castigo por la merienda a la que acababa de comprometerse, Kid habló de nuevo.

-Oh, mamá, hay algo más. –Ella asintió, indicándole que lo escuchaba-. Supongo que te lo podrás imaginar, pero Law no está muy acostumbrado a tratar con demasiada gente y no se siente muy cómodo en esas situaciones.

Técnicamente no había mentido: Law no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con muchos desconocidos a la vez, y, aunque no se sintiera incómodo, se ponía de mal humor si se veía obligado a hacerlo, principalmente porque la gente "normal" lo aburría y exasperaba a partes iguales.

La expresión compasiva de su madre le dijo que había entendido lo que Kid quería decir.

-No te preocupes, cariño.

* * *

-Eres imbécil –dijo Law.

Ace dejó en la mesa la taza que había estado rodando entre sus manos, sin haber dado ni un sorbo.

-Vale, gracias, te cuento mis problemas y tú vas y me insultas.

-No es un insulto, es la verdad.

Ace lo miró, entre ofendido y molesto, y Law se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía ni idea de por qué se lo decía, lo que significaba que de verdad no sabía por qué Marco se había enfadado con él.

Suspirando, Law le quitó la taza de las manos y la apartó a un lado, ya que de todas formas el café ya debía estar frío.

-Escucha, Ace-ya. Por lo que me has contado, la primera vez que viste a Marco también te encontraste con el otro policía, que se imaginó en seguida lo que pasaba entre vosotros, ¿verdad? –Ace asintió-. Entonces, es de suponer que se lo contó a todo el mundo en el trabajo, así que sus compañeros lo sabrían también. Ahora piensa esto: de esa comisaría, Marco es uno de los pocos que todavía no trabajaba allí cuando a mí me encerraron, y por tanto es uno de los pocos a los que Absalom-ya no atacó en el artículo, porque ya viste que de los que estaban, aunque fuera de pasada, dijo algo de todos. Ahora imagínate que eres un compañero de trabajo de Marco y te ves que su nuevo novio, o al menos interés romántico, acaba de participar abiertamente en un artículo que los deja a todos como el culo y Marco es uno de los pocos que se libran. ¿Qué pensarías?

La expresión de Ace en ese momento le dejó claro a Law que por fin lo había entendido.

-Oh, mierda. Que lo sabía.

Law asintió.

-O, como mínimo, que no lo metiste porque a ti también te gusta. Con el estrés que deben llevar encima ahora, algo así no les habrá sentado muy bien.

Ace se levantó de la silla a toda prisa y Law lo sostuvo del brazo.

-¡Suéltame, voy a hablar con él!

-Es por la tarde –dijo Law, sin soltarlo.

-¡¿Y?!

-Que el lunes te dijo que estaba trabajando por la mañana, y son casi las siete. Como no sepas donde vive, tendrás más suerte si vas mañana a buscarlo.

-Ah, es verdad. Y si está trabajando ahora será porque está muy liado.

-Ve mañana –insistió Law, y Ace volvió a sentarse.

**Continuará**

* * *

A dejarme un review ahora, vengaaa~~ Que de momento solo tengo los de esta página.


End file.
